Demon Fox Brothers
by Squislaiden
Summary: [AU] [FemHaku] [SelfInsertion] A kid is transported back to where he belongs through a tornado. But with the kid, five of his friends went too. New secrets are revealed. Naruto has a brother and there's another Uchiha.
1. Transition

**AU – FemHaku – Self Insertion(To a Point)**

**Anything I ever write that isn't schoolwork is inspired from something or other instead of completely my own idea. By going off of those ideas I do create a great many of my own but the overall idea is usually part mine, part my friends', and part from other FanFics. I can get into just about any Naruto FanFic, except yaoi, and they inspire me a lot.**

**This is one, like so many others, one where people from the 'real world' are transported to the Naruto world. There are strange connections and changes about them, and they're friendship my greatly change by the end, providing I write it that far . But I've said too much. This is an AU with some details as old as the Kyuubi battle changed, aside from any changes I decide to make to the various countries.**

**This could be Self Insertion, but I modify the personality of the 'me' character to suit how I wish I could act.**

**If you find any mistakes, too bad. I don't use a beta because I like to put them up as soon as I'm done. If it's a big mistake like making something completely non-understandable then tell me and I'll check it out.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A village with a large wall, bordered by a mountain, with thousands of trained shinobi would be thought able to hold off any assault. Although, nobody had ever expected the great fox demon, Kyuubi, to attack. Nine massive fox tails thrashed the lands and destroyed the forest. The demon fox stood three times higher than the walls of Konohagakure no Sato. There was no hope, hundreds had died already and the Kyuubi showed no signs of stopping. Konoha was in a state of panic. The fox was almost upon their walls.

But there was a spark of hope that ignited and grew as a large figure moved towards the fox demon. The giant toad chief, Gamabunta, landed a short, to them, ways from the fox. Upon the toad's head was the famous blond ninja, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. He had a victorious grin on his face, but his eyes showed sadness as he knew what he was doing. The blond went through a series of quick hand signs to active what would, hopefully, stop the Kyuubi's rampage. Behind the toad, a large spirit formed. The spirit had on a large white kimono and held a dagger in its teeth. On the front of the spirit was a soul that was bound to it. The ghost had a large mop of white hair that hung over the sides of its face and was spiked, sticking out in every which way. A ghostly and bony hand moved and entered into the Yondaime's back.

The fox charged the toad where there was a bright flash. The death god's hand erupted from the Hokage's stomach and grabbed onto the Kyuubi. The demon fox writhed in agony and tried to break free but the grip was firm and powerful. Soon the fox was right in front of the blond man and glared heatedly at him. The soul of the fox split from its body and entered the palm of the blond's right arm. The body of the fox was sucked into the man's stomach by the ghostly hand.

"Seal!" Was all the man said, the fox's fate had been set. The body of the great nine-tails would forever remain in the stomach of the death god while the soul along with it's chakra had a different destination. As fast as it could, the giant toad raced to the tall wall and, using his tongue, set the blond down in front of a small house, far from anyone's view. The guy was in obvious pain as he held his now red arm, the seal on his palm was glowing a bright red. He quickly entered the building and found everything waiting. Inside there stood the old Sandaime Hokage. On either side of the retired Hokage was a small bed with a newborn baby in each. On their stomachs was a complicated seal that would hold the Kyuubi forever. With a quick nod, the two Hokage's started a short series of hand signs. The soul of the Kyuubi was pulled from the blond's arm, which immediately fell to the side, useless. The soul and chakra was torn in two as each male directed half of the spirit into the seal of each child. The dark black seal flashed a bright red once before settling into its normal black state, the sealing was done. The blond looked to his friend and smiled with a looks of thanks.

"The Kyuubi was too powerful to be holed even in a single newborn. Both of my sons will have had a great burden put on them. They couldn't even handle all of the chakra, I was forced to keep some of it in my arm." The blond gave a little chuckle here. "Please, it would be better if the village treated him like a hero. Take care of my son, Sarutobi. It's best if nobody knows of the second child, I've experimented with this and he'll never have to deal with being found or berated. He'll be transported to another dimension or another planet, I was never sure, but he'll be safe. The three pieces of the Kyuubi will be split and never attained." With a bit of pain, the Yondaime raised both of his arms and did a long series of quick hand signs before touching his palm on the second child's stomach. "I'm sorry, my son. This is for your and your brother's own good." A tear rolled down his face and the baby disappeared in a bright white flash. The child had been teleported to the planet Earth, possibly in another dimension, but unlikely. "I doubt there's a possibility of him coming back to this world, but if he does, tell him about Naruto. Hopefully, they'll accept each other and be happy if that ever happens."

With a final sigh, the blond gave one last sad smile to his friend and his remaining son before he left the building. The Shinigami was waiting for him and it was time. The Yondaime looked at his hands and back up to the death god. His question was answered as the spirit nodded and grabbed his whole body instead of just his soul, the fourth Hokage smiled sadly again before he joined the body of the Kyuubi in the death god's stomach for eternity. The price of the jutsu to keep his village safe. The death god faded back into nothingness and the Yondaime was no more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fifteen Earth years later

A bell rang and echoed down the halls that a bunch of students soon filled. One boy in a black muscle shirt and loose black shorts hurried to his locker. His long black ponytail reached half down his upper arms and swayed slightly as he walked. He reached his locker to find his cousin at his own locker. He hurriedly put his books in his locker before turning to walk down the curving hall with his cousin.

Said cousin was larger than average but just barely shorter than the first kid and had 'poofy' brown hair. He had a large red short sleeve shirt that hung over his loose black pants. They came up to a group of three other kids by another locker. In the middle was a skinny kid with short brown hair. To his left was a shorter but less skinny kid with dirty blond hair and to his right was a big boned kid that was bigger than the red-shirted kid and had short and curly brown hair. He was just barely the tallest out of the five. He had on a dark gray shirt under a thin, brown hoody. His loose blue jeans just barely touched the floor. The skinny kid had on black pants with a white stripe down the sides and a dark blue T-shirt. The dirty blond kid had on a plain light gray shirt and the average blue jeans. They continued to walk the curving halls while there was a bit of small talk as they went to get their last friend.

They reached the front doors to the school to find an average-sized kid with above average grades. He wore a blue and white camouflage shirt with loose black pants and a dark blue jacket. On each of his wrists was a simple black wristband. He used to wear glasses but had recently had surgery and no longer needed them. They were going to go to their next class, wood shop over on west campus when they heard a click.

"Students, please refrain from exiting the building. A large storm is just a few minutes away. Thank you." The intercom clicked off and the six looked at each other. Each held their own smirk before they pushed the doors open and stepped into the gloomy grounds. The winds were pushing back and forth and a light sprinkle fell. The teens had ignored the warning and set off anyways.

They had walked halfway to west campus when they entered a small area with no wind.. they stopped and looked around, the tree still moved and they could hear the wind but they were not affected by it. The last kid to join them was staring up at the sky. The others followed his gaze. The clouds were swirling around directly above them and picking up speed. They'd stepped into the eye of a soon-to-be tornado. They were about to run. Too late. The winds around the eyes picked up drastically, and soon, they could see the winds rushing past them.

It moved too fast. The edge of the tornado caught them and pulled them from their feet. The guy with the ponytail was squinting against the wind and dust, trying to find his friends. He couldn't see any of them, but he saw something. A dark shadow was coming straight for him. He squinted a little more as it continued towards his constantly moving form. Then it came, a large maple tree met his face and he met darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All he could see was darkness. All he could feel was darkness. He was darkness. Then, pain wracked his body, everything hurt. He couldn't open his eyes and he didn't know where his friends were. He soon realized that his body was moving and that he could hear people talking.

"-these two and put them with the other four." Maybe the other five that they had referred to were his friends. "Get the head medic, a couple of these kids are seriously injured." He must be in a hospital. He started to worry about his friends, wondering who were seriously injured. He felt a small prick in his arm amongst the pain before darkness overtook him again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The kid with the blue and white camouflage shirt, who had declared himself as Frost, was sitting in a white room in front of three of his friends. He had been barely injured during the storm, but he still had no idea where they currently were. He watched as his other two friends were wheeled in next to the other three. The least injured of them, besides himself, was the large kid, Erato, and the skinny one, Ruse. The worst were the two cousins, Corb, with the red shirt, and Bounder, with the ponytail. Corb looked to be the worst while Bounder was just covered is hundreds of bruises and cuts.

Frost watched as the head medic, as he'd heard, came in to inspect the wounds. She was taller than average and had brown hair that fell in a ponytail over a white lab coat. Frost watched intently as four other medics came in and, after a few quick words with the head medic, went to the four least injured, including himself. The medic walked over and her hand flared with a green glow. She passed over each wound. Frost watched, amazed, as the wounds closed and the bruises slowly disappeared. He looked up to see the same thing happening to each of his friends. The medics' hands were glowing with the same green glow. Frost now had a clue to where he was but it didn't make sense.

The four medics finished and began to work on Bounder, whose bruises and small cuts were almost gone. The head medic set to work on Corb's arm, which was obviously broken, or at least fractured. She was joined by the other four medics as soon as Bounder was finished.

The time passed and the medics left. The head medic had finished working on Corb and left. _What have we gotten ourselves into this time? We should have stayed inside instead of going out._ Frost sighed at the thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was dark again, but this time there were no voices. He remembered he and his friends were in the hospital after a tornado had hit them. He slowly opened his eyes. The pain was gone but that could mean anything. He saw white, lots of white. He turned his head and saw his cousin laying next to him on a separate stretcher, still asleep. He pushed himself into a sitting position and winced when his stiff joints resisted the movement. He still succeeded. He saw his other four friends sitting in front of him a few feet away. It was then that his muscles decided to act with his joints and resist the movement. He flexed his arms until the stiffness was gone and turned to Corb. He started to poke him in the side. Corb just shifted and mumbled something each time he was poked. He gave up when the door opened and he pushed himself into a sitting position as well, obviously not having to deal with as many stiff joints as Bounder did.

They all looked at the woman that had entered. "Ah, I'm glad you're all awake. Now, let's see." She smiled and looked at a clipboard. "You two," she pointed at Bounder and Corb, "will have to avoid strenuous activity for a couple of days." She moved her arm to point at the other four, "You guys are fine now, but I would suggest a little rest." She turned to the door and opened it. She made a motion to someone outside the door and he entered as she left. Frost, Ruse, and Erato all looked at the guy strangely. He had silver hair that defied gravity and stuck almost straight up. He wore a forehead protector with the leaf symbol on it and it was pulled down over his left eye. He had on a green vest over a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants that were taped at the bottom and stuffed inside the dark blue Zoris. Bounder immediately narrowed his eyes and stared at the guy.

Bounder pointed at the guy. "You're a ninja, aren't you?" The man nodded, his look of unconcern remained. "Prove it." The man silently sighed and did a strange hand sign. In a puff of smoke, there were two more silver-haired men, clones. Bounder looked at each other, grinned, and jumped up to high-five. Everyone else just sweatdropped. Corb in the red shirt just scowled, he knew where they were now and he hated it. It was even worse that they were stuck there.

"Kakashi, we need to speak to the Hokage." Said Frost, "We have things we need to discuss." Corb and Mike were ignoring them, they definitely knew where they weren't pleased. Mike was uncaring but Corb was enraged, but he didn't show it. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Frost, wondering how he knew his name but Bounder jumped in before he could speak.

"Yeah, yeah, that can wait. I need to talk to Kakashi first." Bounder sneaked up to Kakashi and whispered, "How much do the Icha Icha books cost?" Frost groaned while Kakashi's eye twinkled and crinkled to signify a smile. This kid he could get along with.

"They're 1500 ryo each, but, seeing as you're too young to buy them, I'd purchase them for you. For a price." You could easily see the crinkle in Kakashi's eye now. "They're 1500 ryo and I'd charge 500 ryo to buy them, so 2000 ryo. But I wonder, where could a twelve year old kid get that kind of money?"

"It'd be easier if I just bought them from Jiraiya directly, but this'll work. And...I'm fifteen..." said Bounder with a frown. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprised. "The diagnosis confirmed that you're all twelve except for two that are thirteen. And you didn't answer my last question."

Bounder smirked. "I see, the years here must be longer than ours. Anywho, it's a deal. And don't worry about how I get the money." Now it was Bounder's eye that twinkled. Frost was slightly banging his head on the wall while Corb, Mike, and Erato were talking. Ruse was laying back and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Your years?" asked Kakashi. He began to suspect that they were from a different world. But that wasn't possible...was it? The summons were from a different world, but these kids weren't summons, how did they get here and where'd they come from?

"We'll explain it as soon as we talk to Sarutobi. It'd be a pain to repeat is multiple times." stated Erato.

"Great, even when he doesn't have a computer, he satiates his pervertedness. You'd think the thrill of what has happened would've distracted his mind." Frost shook his head in annoyance. "You guys will never get a girl."

Bounder and Kakashi glared daggers at Frost and sauntered out the door. The rest followed silently, Corb finding that his joints were sore from lack of use. Kakashi had completely forgotten what he was about to ask, Bounder and Erato were having mental parties, though for different reasons, and Frost just rubbed his temples. This was going to be a pain.

The ninja led them out of the hospital and through the village to a large building that had the kanji for 'fire' on it. None of them missed the evil glares and words sent Bounder's way. They entered the Hokage tower and followed Kakashi through the passages and past multiple men with animal masks before they came to their stop. Kakashi knocked on the door and, with a faint 'Enter' went in. The two ANBU besides the doors seemed oblivious to the kids.

The six kids followed the silver-haired cyclops into the office. On the far side was an old man in red and white robes behind a desk in front of large glass windows that made up the far wall. Along the other walls were a few bookshelves with various scrolls and a single couch.

"Ah, Kakashi, I take it these are the six kids you found?" The old man waited for the ninja's nod. "Good! Now, we'll need you to do some explaining." The old man watched the six with a stern but not unkind stare. Bounder began explaining all that had happened up to the current moment with Frost filling in every now and then.

"...and now we're here. The weird thing though, is we can't remember anything from the show except up to where we are, which is shortly after the Genins got their Jonin senseis. Though, we can remember bits and pieces of some techniques. Everyone's names seem to still be there too." Bounder mused for a second before breaking out into a grin, not so unlike a certain orange ninja we know, "Guys!" He turned to his friends. "We should become ninja and join Naruto!"

"You're way too accepting of this." Frost sighed. Bounder smiled, "Of course! Have you not seen my cheeks, Corb's eyes, and Erato's eyes? It's almost as if we belong here. And, as soon as I can, I'm going to see if these whiskers have a purpose." On Bounder's cheeks were, indeed, three whiskers. Corb had onyx eyes and Erato had pure white eyes.

The two older men watched the exchange before Sarutobi interrupted, "They indeed do, I'll want to speak to you alone after this." Bounder just shrugged. Frost was itching to slap Bounder while Erato was trying to figure out how to focus chakra. Corb and Mike were seemingly not paying attention as they thought about what they'd do since they were stuck there. The old man turned to Corb and Erato. "It is obvious that you two are an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. Erato will no doubt be forced to take the Caged Bird seal. It would be best to use a genjutsu to change the eyes to look normal or to place a fake seal on you. Now, if you want to become ninjas, you'll have to go through the basic academy training and take the Genin test to see where you stand. There will, of course, be ANBU tailing you everywhere, we can't fully trust you."

"This is interesting, that would explain how they know so much." Kakashi pondered.

"Late as usual..." said Frost in annoyance. Everyone sweatdropped. Sarutobi waved to them. "You're dismissed." Kakashi and fix of the six exited the door before the Hokage focused back on Bounder who, in turn, focused on him.

"I take it you know something that I don't?" Bounder had a look of questioning on his face.

"I do. I'm sure you're familiar with the Kyuubi's attack on the village. Well, the Kyuubi was too powerful to seal in a single child. The had to be split and sealed into two separate babies along with a large chunk of chakra into the Yondaime. They had to be newborns, luckily, his wife had just had twins. One was sent to a different dimension or planet with a jutsu the likes of which I can't comprehend and the fourth was taken by the Shinigami, effectively splitting up the Kyuubi's parts. Now, I believe the second child was you."

"So..." Bounder mused, "I was originally from this dimension. Maybe that's why I feel so at home here. But that would also mean that me and Naruto would be twins." He contemplated the possibilities.

"Yes, fraternal twins. Now, let's see. Raise your shirt and focus your chakra to your stomach. I'm sure you know how to do this?" Bounder nodded and complied. It was a bit difficult, having never molded chakra before, it was hard. He found the easiest way was to see the chakra as a separate circulatory system and think of the blue substance moving to the point. The seal started to fade in and out. After a minute or two, Bounder got the hang of it and managed to get the seal to stay.

"I see, you are indeed the other half of Kyuubi. Now, for housing, you guys should try to find a place. Perhaps you could stay with Naruto and inform him of this...development. Your friends could _try_ to get Sasuke to allow the use of a small section of the Uchiha Compound, but he's not exactly friendly."

Bounder's smile returned as he lowered his shirt. "Yeah, but Corb might actually be an Uchiha, that might help, and Erato is a Hyuuga. But there's no way they're putting that damned seal on him." Bounder's face was stern before his smile returned. "Now, about Naruto, can I tell him of his...our parents?"

"Sarutobi sighed and weighed the consequences. There really wasn't a way to keep it from him forever but it was for his own safety. "It would be better kept as a secret. If word got out about who your father was, all of his enemies and allies would come to you, for different reasons. When he's come of age, we'll tell him all of it. At that time, you two will inherit the Namikaze residence." Bounder stored that thought away and turned to leave.

"Oh, and do try to keep your condition a secret. If anyone asks, those are tattoos and you're just copying Naruto. We mustn't let people find out the truth. People will still treat you badly for doing that, but at least you'll be safe for the time being. Now, you may go. I'll get the paperwork done and I'll send for you tomorrow when I can set up the academy training." The old Hokage waved as Bounder left the office. He passed the ANBU by the door and retraced the steps they'd taken earlier to the entrance. Kakashi and the others were standing there waiting.

"About time, fox boy." smirked Erato. Kakashi narrowed his eye and began suspecting what Bounder now knew was truth.

"Kakashi, do you know where Sasuke and Naruto are? I have things to speak to with both of them." The ninja's eye narrowed more before he nodded. He was about to turn and leave when a thought occurred to him. He turned back to Bounder with a twinkle in his eye and all previous malice gone. "Say, when do you think you'll have the money to pay for the first book?" Frost was busy banging his head on the wall again. "Also, you're hiding something, and I'll find out." His mood turned serious for only a few seconds before his eye crinkle returned.

"I already have the money. I had some on me when we came here, but we'll discuss that later. About the secret, or secrets. You can listen while I'm explaining to Naruto and Sasuke." Bounder was still smiling. He turned to see Erato with the seal already on his forehead. "Did you only use one genjutsu?"

"Yes, why?"

Bounder smirked, "You should layer multiple genjutsus over one another. First so that he has the cursed mark, then without it, and do that for about a dozen or so. If we're lucky it might just fool the Hyuuga eyes."

Kakashi mused for a bit before he nodded and smiled again. He layered the genjutsus over each other like Bounder had suggested and then had Erato move his hair to cover it for more protection until he got a forehead protector. Kakashi nodded to himself and turned to go.

They started running through the streets until they reached an area of grass so they'd stay out of people's ways. They continued to run and came to the training grounds quickly. Up ahead they saw a kid wearing orange and blue sleeping against a tree. A girl in red with pink hair was sitting on the grass away from the orange Genin. The last guy wore a blue shirt with a red and white ball symbol on the back. He had on beige shorts and was training himself in fire jutsus.

The moment they got to the training grounds, Sakura jumped up and started yelling, "You're late again, sensei!"

Kakashi put his hand back his head and smiled. "Well, you see. I was walking along and these kids appeared out of nowhere and I had to take them to the hospital to get healed. And then..."

"You're lying!" The orange ninja was the one to yell this time. His spiky blond hair and the already mentioned orange clothes immediately pegged him as Naruto, the loudest ninja in the village and dead last in his academy class.

"Nah, it's true." said Bounder, not really caring. Sakura and Naruto took this time to notice the other six people behind Kakashi. "Okay, before we start getting into an introductions and crap that I don't feel like dealing with, I need to talk to Sasuke and Naruto." Bounder led them into the forest. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded and followed the other kid. Sakura didn't even get a chance to ask why she couldn't go. She then turned to look at the five boys that were left with her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. None of us are perverts like that. Well...except for Bounder, but he's gone." stated Frost in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sakura was about to ask how they knew her name but then she realized that they'd been with Kakashi-sensei. Instead, she said, "Yeah, that's reeeeal assuring coming from a complete stranger. Anyways, who are you guys?"

Frost motioned to himself, "I'm Frost Ician," he motioned to the short dirty blond kid, "That's Mike Widem," then to the skinniest boy who now had fluffy white hair, "Ruse Flakes," then to the big kid, "Erato Hyuuga," and last he pointed to the tall kid with the red shirt, "and Corbin Uchiha." Erato smirked and Corb scowled when they heard their 'new' last names. "We arrived here recently and don't really know much, yet. We haven't been through the academy yet and won't start until tomorrow."

"Flakes?...Wait, Uchiha? So, there's more than just Sasuke?" Sakura looked a bit hopeful, maybe Sasuke would lighten up with a little family back.

"Yeah, but sadly, he'd rather backstab the village than restore his clan. So he's not of much use to anyone here. If Sasuke doesn't decide to bone some girl, the Uchiha clan might just go extinct." Erato chuckled. Corb scowled again.

"I see...but Sasuke always ignores the girls, he hardly even acknowledges me, but it's a start! I'll get him someday, you'll see!" Sakura had a determined fire in her eyes and she punched the air.

"Not like you are now. Think about it, why would Sasuke, the sole survivor of a once great clan, go with a weak girl like you?" Frost's words stung her but they had logic written all over them. "But..." Sakura looked up hopefully. "If you get stronger, he might notice you. He would want a strong wife to help build his clan and make it strong again, after his little ambition. Focus more on training and less on him, it'll work. Then, there's also a talk that Bounder plans to have that will hopefully have the desired effect." Sakura was in thought. Frost's words definitely held truth. He just watched the emotions play over her face: understanding, wonder, sadness, doubt, hope, and finally determination.

Sakura looked up at Frost and nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ponytailed wanna-be ninja crouched on a tree branch. He almost fell off but he corrected himself. _Hmmm, it seems like the gravity is significantly less here. That would explain how they jump so high and go so fast. It would also explain why our stamina lasts longer than normal._

The silver-haired Jonin dropped onto his own branch, followed by his two students. Bounder sighed, "First, Sasuke, we need to come up with a place for us to stay and the Uchiha Compound is the safest bet."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And why should I allow trash like you to live in my clan's district?"

"Sasuke, I never expected, even you, to reject your own family from their own clan. Calling them trash, none-the-less." Bounder was shaking his head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes further and glared at the apparently unaffected kid. Kakashi and Naruto just raised an eyebrow. Bounder began again, "The kid that was with me, in the red. He is undoubtedly an Uchiha and you'd just shun him from his own clan out of selfish hatred. Tsk tsk tsk." This really riled Sasuke.

Sasuke sat shaking before he calmed himself. "If he is indeed an Uchiha, they may stay. You, however, may NOT!" Sasuke radiated killing intent that barely phased the moron crouching in front of him. Bounder just ignored him and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, my buddy. Since SasGay over there won't let me stay, I was wondering if I could bunk with you for a while?" Sasuke was fuming. Naruto had his eyes narrowed and was staring at the kid as if he looking into his soul.

"I don't even know your name, much less who you are, and you're asking to live with me!? What are you, insane!?" Naruto half half standing, half crouching now and pointing at Bounder.

"What!? I'm shocked, you don't even know your own brother?" Bounder feigned hurt and put his hand over his heart. Kakashi and Sasuke were all confused now. Bounder smirked at their reactions. Naruto was pointing at him still and was now grinding his teeth. "You're lying! Prove it!"

"Baka! How the hell do you expect me to prove that I'm your brother!? I'm not a damn medic! If you don't believe me you can check with the old man and see for yourself." Bounder calmed himself down and sat on the branch, letting his legs hang over it. "And it goes farther than that even. Not just brothers, we're supposedly fraternal twins." Naruto set down and scratched his head. He was obviously thinking about it. It's not every day you learn that you have a sibling, or a twin. "Can I stay if the old man confirms what I've said?" Naruto looked up at his supposed brother. "Sure!"

"Okay, since we don't know, I'm going to be the big brother, you can be the lil bro." Bounder grinned as Naruto reacted. Jumping up again, "That's not fair!" His finger, once again, pointing directly at Bounder whose smile never wavered. "Life's not fair, lil bro."

"Okay, now that that's over. If I recall, you had secret_**s**_to tell us. What else is there?" Kakashi was definitely curious to see if his hunch was right. Bounder grinned again but jumped over to Naruto's branch and whispered something in his ear. Naruto went into deep thought. He sat there thinking for a few minutes and Bounder hopped back to his own branch, waiting for Naruto's reply.

"No, not yet. I want to, but I don't want them to push me away." Naruto was looking at the ground, his grin no longer in place. Bounder nodded in understanding. "Okay, Sasuke. You gotta leave, this is a secret that we can't tell you yet."

"What!? Why not?" Sasuke was pissed off now. His curiosity had been caught and he was going to find out what the secret was, even if he had to eavesdrop. "What could possibly be so secret between you and the dobe!?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it. This is something personal to Naruto and myself and we decide who we tell. We keep our secrets just like your damn clan keeps its secret kept. Get over it." Bounder turned back to Naruto and waited until Sasuke left and was out of hearing range. He raised his shirt so both Naruto and Kakashi could see his stomach. He focused his chakra and got it easier than earlier in the office. The seal faded in and stayed.

"So, you have one too?" Naruto was curious now. Not only did he supposedly have a brother, but said brother was also a demon container. Kakashi was taken aback. "So, you're a jinchuuriki too. My suspicions are confirmed, but what demon is sealed inside of you?"

Bounder grinned and dropped his shirt. "The nine-tailed Kyuubi. Well, half of it anyways. When Yondaime sealed the demon fox, it could not be contained in a single child. The majority of the chakra was sealed in his arm. The rest of the chakra and the demon's soul were separated and sealed inside twins after birth. Well, according to the sky, it's starting to get dark and I want to hurry to sleep. The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I seem to wake up and the sooner I can start the boring academy reviews." Bounder stood up and stretched, popping his back. "The Hokage wants to keep this a secret so don't tell anyone that I have half of Kyuubi. These whiskers are 'tattoos' and I'm a self-proclaimed brother of Naruto. Now..." Bounder started digging in his pockets before he pulled out what he wanted. He handed a stack of bills to Kakashi. "Get the first of the series and drop it off at Naruto's. Now, let's go." Bounder jumped to the ground and started sprinting through the forest. He couldn't jump on the branches because he couldn't focus chakra to stop him from falling.

Kakashi and Naruto broke from their thoughts and followed through the trees.

They arrived at the training grounds to find Sakura teaching Frost, Ruse, and Erato about how to control chakra while Corb and Mike stood and watched. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with a scowl on his face. He watched at the three came out of the forest to stop by the large group.

"Alright!" Bounder clapped his hands above his head to get their attention. "We've got everything settled. Sasuke-san is willing to provide a house in the Uchiha compound for you guys to stay in. I'll be staying at Naruto's apartment since I pissed Sasuke off and he hates me now. Kakashi and his team are going to whatever the hell they do. Later I have to go see Sarutobi with Naruto and then we're all good. Tomorrow we should be able to start our official reviews at the academy." With that, he was gone.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Corb, Mike, and Ruse didn't say anything at all this chapter. Erato talked very little. They're just not yet secure is where they are :3 They'll get over it soon enough.**

**I don't know how fast I'll be able to get the chapters out for this. I make then ten pages in OpenOffice. I'll try as hard as I can to NOT stop working.**

**I have a lot of ideas and stuff planned out, unfortunately, It's hard getting to them. I'm not good at writing peaceable times. I don't know if I can write good battles or not, I just want to get to the action. There will most likely be time-skips in the next chapter. Probably over the span of a month when they meet Jonin senseis.**

**And I know I always capitalize the ninja ranks, it's just something that I like to do.**

**Bounder is a representation of how I WISH I acted.**

**I'm debating whether I want a FemKyuubi or a Male Kyuubi. There will be no lemons with the Kyuubi. The gender may change the relationship with the two kids with the fox. You guys vote whether you want a Female or a Male Kyuubi.**

**You can also submit ideas for Missions and such because I don't have many for before the Chuunin Exams.**

**I'll try to work as hard as I can to get Chapter 2 out. I don't like to set estimations on the finish date but I'll try for before Thursday. Gives me the rest of today, tomorrow, and the next day.**

**A note: Both Jonin senseis for the OCs will be OCs themselves. Other than that, there won't be many OCs, aside from enemies, until after the 2.5 year time-skip.**

**Review or I'll suicide! ... ****Okay maybe not, but still... I couldn't bring myself yo kill myself or anyone else for that matter.**


	2. Relationships

**So...Chapter 2. Suddenly I don't feel like working on this but I'm gonna anyways.**

**Chapter 1 was just the beginning. This is going to possibly be boring, depending on if I can go in depth into their training.**

**I'm REALLY eager to get to the Shippuden parts. There's going to be more fun and action there and it's eating me alive! I don't know if I can pull through the rest of the chapters.**

**I'm going to say it now, there will probably be lemons later on, mostly in Shippuden if not all. But, because I want this to stay as a T rating, they'll be posted in a separate story.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Frost woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He was on a comfortable surface and didn't want to get up. He turned away from the window and snuggled back into the bed. But then he remembered. They had to meet with Hokage today to set up their academy reviews. He groaned and forced himself to get up and out of bed. He looked at the clock and found that he still had two and a half hours before Bounder was going to come and get them. He stretched and entered the kitchen area. There was no food. He went to change. He had no extra clothes.

"Crap...guess I need to go shopping." Frost was still wearing the same clothes he had on the day before. He slipped his shoes on and pushed the door open. He was on the second floor of a decent sized house. There were seven rooms, two of which were unused, two bathrooms and various other unimportant rooms. He winded his way through the rooms and to the front door. Surprisingly, he'd met no one, they were probably all still asleep. He stepped outside into the morning sun and blocked it with his hand. He looked at the immediate area of the village and set out on a mission. He found the market district after half an hour of wandering. After weaving in and out of shops, he ended up with a matching set of clothes and a pair of zoris instead of sneakers. He took what remained of his money and bought a few food items for his little room. Frost made sure to leave a little extra money in case of an emergency. He picked up his things and wandered until he found the Compound. He had half an hour left to eat something and make sure the others were ready before Bounder arrived.

Frost entered the house and traveled up to his room. The only person he passed was Mike in the kitchen. He dumped his clothes on his bed and started to change. He soon heard 'thunks' coming from outside. He quickly finished changing and exchanged his sneakers for the zoris. He stood and moved them around to start breaking them in. He moved into the hall and to the window at the end, it was slightly open. He peered through the glass into the backyard. Corb was slicing a tree with a wakizashi from who-knows where. Erato was throwing kunai and shuriken at a few stone pillars that had targets on them. Corb's form was horrible and Erato's aim sucked. That was all there was to say about it. After a bit of watching, Frost turned back around. He still needed to eat and find Ruse.

Frost knew exactly where Ruse was. He walked a short ways down the hall and opened a door near his. He entered another room like his and there he was. Asleep on the bed. Frost sighed and tried to wake him. Ruse just rolled over each time and went back to sleep. A vein was popping out on Frost's temple and he leaned over the bed and gave a good shove. Ruse woke as his body smacked the floor.

"Itai! What the hell was that for!?" Ruse stood and scratched his head All he was wearing were his boxers. After looking around, he found his clothes laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He quickly got dressed.

"It was to wake you up. We have twenty minutes to eat and get ready. Bounder's going to come to get us and we have to set up the academy reviews." Frost left the room and ushered Ruse down the stairs. He returned to his own room and started eating a few rice balls he'd purchased.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Across Konoha, at training ground seven, were four figures. Naruto was trying to teach Bounder how to do the Shadow Clone jutsu, and failing. Bounder and Naruto had gone to see the Sandaime the night before and had him confirm that Bounder and Naruto were indeed brothers. It was hard to accept and get used to for Naruto. Bounder figured Naruto would get it eventually, but either way, it worked. Bounder on the other hand was still having trouble with the Shadow Clones. He had a large amount of chakra like Naruto did back then, but Naruto also had all the academy classes to help him back then. Bounder had just learned how to control his chakra that morning thanks to Sakura. He'd grasped the concept easily but it took half an hour to put the concept to use. His chakra control was horrible but it was plenty enough to do the three academy jutsus and the Shadow Clone. Of course, Bounder couldn't do the clone jutsu itself for the same reason Naruto couldn't. They simply had too much chakra. So, they focused on the Shadow Clone instead since it was better and Naruto had learned it in a couple of hours.

"Gyah! Focus!" Bounder formed the hand sign once again. There was a poof and next to Bounder was an exact replica of himself. He sighed and hoped that it worked this time. He nodded to the clone, which took a step and poofed away when its foot touched the ground. "Damn it." Bounder stomped on the ground.

Sasuke was watching Bounder's futile attempts from the edge of the forest. He was leaning against a tree with a superior smirk. He was completely ignoring his other teammate. Sakura was training in her taijutsu with a Naruto clone. She swung her right arm to hit the clone's face. It blocked with its left arm and sent his right fist into her stomach. She caught it with he left hand but that only served to lessen the blow. Sakura slid back a ways from Naruto. Naruto obviously had the advantage but it was helping her speed, stamina, and chakra reserves. Laying not too far away was a few scrolls that Sakura had borrowed from a few people that showed some D-rank ninjutsu moves. She was determined to get stronger even thought she did fawn over Sasuke a few times, she'd significantly lowered it.

Sakura finally defeated the clone and plopped down for a rest. She'd made sure to avoid using chakra so that she'd be able to practice some on ninjutsu after the fight. She pushed herself up and walked over to the scrolls. She grabbed and random one and opened it to read through the jutsus to find an effective one.

They all stopped with the silver-haired Jonin arrived. He scanned over the four lazily and noticed that Sakura had been training. _Perhaps there's hope for her after all._ He turned to the wanna-be. "Bounder, you need to drop by the Uchiha Compound and then head to the Hokage's office with your little group. And you three, we're doing a mission. One that involves a certain cat." Naruto and Sakura started banging their heads on the closest thing. Sasuke managed to hold himself back. They'd all heard of the lady and her cat and all the horrors of it. Bounder smirked before racing off.

"We'll work some more on it later!" Came the Naruto's unmistakable voice. Bounder waved without looking back and jumped onto the closest roof. All with his chakra training, they showed him the proper way to jump on buildings and tree branches. He launched off of a roof and landed in a crouch at the Uchiha Gate. He walked in and took a sharp left to the closest house. It was a tall two story house that wasn't too fancy but worked nicely. He knocked on the door and opened it. He passed through the house and found them in the kitchen. Frost, Ruse, and Mike were sitting at the table while Corb was leaning against the far door jam. Erato was sitting on the counter eating a sandwich.

Bounder smiled. "Let's go! Time to set up our training! Maybe we'll even get to start today! Yeah!" Bounder punched the air and led the annoyed group out of the house and across Konoha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The six were now sitting in the Hokage's office with the Hokage and the academy teacher, Iruka Umino.

"Now, Iruka and I have discussed it and found a time slot open for the academy reviews. You will begin training every day at noon at the academy. Iruka will be teaching and helping you along. We've found a suitable substitute for the class while he's training you. He will teach you chakra control, the three basic jutsus, and how to use kunai and shuriken. After a month has passed, we'll hold a little test to see where you stand. If you managed to pass the test, you will be put into three man squads under a Jonin. After that is up to you and your Jonin. Of course if you don't want to be a ninja, you may decide to live as a normal civilian and try to make a living. If you have any questions, you may ask them now, if not, if you would, follow Iruka to the academy and you'll begin." He looked at the six kids and noticed, with annoyance, that two seemed to not be paying attention. That Uchiha may prove to be a problem later. When no one said anything he continued, "Now, if you would, please follow Iruka and he'll take you to the academy." The Hokage gave a wave to dismiss them. Iruka stood from his chair and walked to the door. "Now, if you'd follow me, we can begin." The six followed him out the door silently. Bounder was trying to remember what he'd read in the manga. He knew he read the mention of Naruto's, and his, parents, but he couldn't recall any specifications.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The following month was long and monotonous. It only took four days for all six of them to get the hang of chakra control. It then took seven days for them to get the hand signs down and memorized. Two days were spent practicing the three basic jutsus. They were to practice and perfect the jutsus while they were at home. They spent the majority of eight days training with weapons and basic taijutsu. The final day out of the twenty two non-weekends that month was used as a review where they went over everything they learned. Erato was the best when it came to kunai and shuriken. Corb was best with a sword, Frost was best with chakra control, Ruse and Mike were best at nothing. Bounder stayed average throughout the month. Until it came time for the test. Bounder couldn't make a clone and had managed to avoid doing it in front of Iruka the whole month. He knew he couldn't for the same reason Naruto couldn't, they simply had too much chakra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was time. The six were standing outside of the room where they were be tested. Ruse, Mike, and Corb had all gone in and come out with their forehead protectors. It was now Bounder's turn and he was panicking about the clone jutsu. He slid the door open and walked slowly to the center of the room. He saw Iruka, and two Jonins, by looking at their vests, sitting at a table against the wall. First they asked him to use kunai or shuriken to hit ten targets that were positioned awkwardly around the room. Bounder passed that easily and also passed the various hand signs.

"Now, Bounder. You will be tested on the three basic jutsus. These are simple but can prove to be very useful even to a Jonin or ANBU member. You only need to do each once. For the clone jutsu, a minimum of three is required. Now, perform the henge jutsu." Bounder nodded and focused his chakra. With a hand sign and a poof of smoke, there stood an exact replica of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Nice choice..." Iruka was annoyed. You could see the vein in his temple. Over the course of the month, he'd found out that the fourth Hokage was Bounder's idle and favorite topic. It always brought up the sadness that he was gone, but it was his choice and they weren't going to stop him. "Now, do..." Iruka stopped and suddenly launched a kunai directly at Bounder's heart. It stabbed into his chest and with another poof, a log fell to the floor with a kunai stuck in it. "Good. Clone jutsu. Remember, three is minimal requirement."

Bounder was visibly sweating now. He sighed heavily and crouched a bit. He used chakra control to push his chakra away and used just a small portion. He did the hand sign and a third poof of smoke filled the area next to Bounder. He hoped beyond hope that he'd managed to do it. The smoke cleared and...

"That's horrible. Just like Naruto!" Iruka was looking at the deformed and half dead supposed 'clone' of Bounder that was laying on the floor in an awkward position. It disappeared in another poof. "You fail."

"No, wait." Bounder formed a cross shape with his fingers and focused his chakra. There was another poof around Bounder and he held his eyes shut, hoping that it worked. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal, three clones that looked exactly like him. "Yeah!" He jumped up and high-fived one of his clones. It stayed together instead of poofing away like they used to a month ago.

"That's not exactly the clone jutsu, Bounder." Said the male of the two Jonin. Iruka and in thought.

The girl of the two Jonin, turned to Iruka. "How does this kid know about this jutsu? It's forbidden. And how did he perform a Jonin-level jutsu, that's not normal." Iruka just sat thinking for a bit more, he was clashing with himself. It wasn't the clone jutsu, but it was a type of clone jutsu. Finally he conceded, it wouldn't be fair if he failed him, after all, he'd passed Naruto for being able to do the shadow clone.

Iruka opened his eyes. "I have a feeling he learned it from a certain orange clad ninja I know." Bounder grinned and was hoping he could pass with it. "It's not the clones jutsu, but it is a type of clone jutsu. Plus, Naruto was allowed to pass by using this. He could never do the clone jutsu and still can't. Whatever is wrong with him, I suppose is wrong with you, but at least you have a substitute to use in place of it." He sighed. "You pass." He handed a forehead protector to Bounder where he walked and watched as he left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late in the day, after they had taken the tests. All six of them passed it, no surprise, seeing as they had nothing to do but train. They had been told to return to the academy at two to meet their new senseis. That was where they now were, outside the front door, waiting for their senseis to come. Finally, they were three figures walking towards them from the Hokage's tower.

"About time." said Bounder nonchalantly. He'd noticed he was acting a bit more like Naruto when he'd done the Shadow Clone jutsu and decided to tone it down to his own personality. "You're five minutes late. I guess it's still better than two hours like Kakashi always is." Bounder slipped something into the weapons pouch that he now wore. There was a flash of orange before it disappeared in the fabric holder.

"Yeah, well, we had to do a bit of work before we got out here. But we'll all ready." Iruka walked up and waved. The two Jonins with him were the two that were watching at the tests.

"Ne, ne, I've seen you two somewhere before. But I can't remember where." Bounder was leaning forward and had his eyes squinted. He was tapping his chin with one finger while he scrutinized the ninjas. The male was taller than Iruka and wore the default outfit for a Jonin. He had short, fluffy dark green hair that stuck up above his forehead protector. He had two wakizashis hanging on his belt along side his kunai pouch. The female had dark green hair that fell to her waist and it was in a ponytail. She had on a Jonin vest over a Jonin shirt without its sleeves. She had bandages that ran from under a dark green skirt down to the middle of her thighs. Bounder guessed by their hair that they were related somehow. "Where..."

Bounder fell flat on his face when the female, who was closest, hit him on the head. "We were at the tests, you baka."

"I couldn't have done it better myself. Now, Corb, Mike, and Erato, you will be training under Ikuza Shishou. Bounder, Frost, and Ruse will be training with Ikuza's sister, Aura Shishou. Now, you may stay or go somewhere and get to know each other. You're senseis will explain everything." Iruka smiled and walked into the academy.

"Well, come on gakis. We'll head to the park to talk." With that, aura disappeared in a poof of smoke and left her three charges to find the park by themselves. Frost and Ruse just decided to follow Bounder, who liked to hang out in the park because of the nature or some such nonsense.

"We'll go to the bookstore. In the adult section, if no one minds." Ikuza walked off, letting them follow him.

"Great, a pervert for a sensei." said Erato and Corb at the came time, Corb in annoyance and Erato in higher spirits.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aura was sitting in the middle of the park on the green grass when her three students arrived.

"About time." She smirked. She waited for them to sit down. Ruse laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky. Bounder just tilted his head up to look at the sky while Frost was waiting for the instructions.

Aura was slightly annoyed that two of them seemed to pay her no attention. "Alright, _children_. We're going to start with introductions. You first, ponytail."

Bounder moved his head to look at her. "Why don't you start, since you're the sensei? I mean, that would be the polite thing to do. And you know what they say, ladies first."

Aura glared at Bounder, "Heh, thanks for calling me a lady, but don't think I like your tone. I can see that we're not going to get along very well. Okay," She suddenly burst into a smile and clapped her hands together. "I'm Aura Shishou."

_Bipolar, much?_ Was the thoughts on all three students' minds.

"My brother is Ikuza Shishou and my parents are not shinobi so I'll save you the boredom. I like nature and animals. I like ramen well enough, but that stuff will stunt your growth. Dango, however, is a different story, I love it. My favorite colors are green and red. I dislike when people are impolite to me. I hate people that are moody and don't talk. I abhor how everyone always thinks that women aren't as good as men. Hmm...let's see...I'm a genjutsu and weapons specialist, I'm seventeen, five foot six, I weigh one forty two, I'm a virgin-"

"I think you're going a bit too far now." Frost interrupted her. She blinked and her face changed to a shade of red when she realized what she said.

"Um, uh, yeah. Just ignore that." She worked on getting rid of the blush when she noticed Bounder chuckling. She glared at him and ignored him, "My goal in life is to find that 'special someone' and settle down to form a family. I think that's about it."

"I think you forgot about how you like to talk a lot." said Bounder in mock innocence. Aura just glared at him. He smirked at her. "I guess I'll go now, since you _asked_ me to earlier. I'm Bounder Uzumaki. I'm an unofficial brother of Naruto Uzumaki, just because it's fun. I have tattoos of whiskers on my face to be like Naruto and I'm an orphan like Naruto. I like to lay on the grass and watch the clouds and trees. I like green, red, blue, black, and hot pink. I'm want to specialize in genjutsu, weapons, sealing, and healing. I'm seventeen, five foot four, I weigh one thirty-five, I'm a virgin, I've never had a girlfriend, I'm never had a pet, but I strive to find a fox companion, I love ramen but try to balance my diet so I still grow, I like long hair and having long hair, and I like to learn new jutsus. I dislike Corbin Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's attitude and peeping perverts. I find reading books and looking at pictures fine as long as you keep it to yourself, I'm straight but I have no problems with gays, as long as they don't hit on me. I absolutely abhor and refuse to kill and my goal is to protect those people that are precious to me. I have green eyes that are slightly duller than Aura-sensei's. I suppose my ambition is like Aura-sensei's but I'm not too sure about it. I'm only twelve, after all, I've got four years to think it through. Hmm, I think I'm done now."

"You said even more than I did! You had no room to complain about how I like to talk. You're worse than me!" Aura was pointing at Bounder with a glare.

"Wrong, I just did it to mimic you. I prefer to listen than to talk. It's just fun pushing your buttons." Bounder grinned, showing his teeth, at that. Aura's glare magnified ten times and she blushed over her face. Bounder, when he realized what he said laughed. "Ha! Not like that, you pervert!" Bounder reached into his pouch and pulled out the orange blur again and began reading it. It read, Icha Icha Paradise.

"And You're calling me the pervert! Where did you eve get a book like that!? You're underage!" Aura was tempted to take it and burn it but held back. "Put it away!"

"My source for this and later books is confidential. And I guess I will." Bounder slipped it back into his pouch. "I suppose one of us has to be the adult." He smirked.

Aura was red with anger and about ready to put her fist through her annoying student's head. A vein was bulging in her temple and you could see a fire in her eyes. She ground her teeth together and forced a smile. The red in her face disappeared, however, the fire and vein stayed put. "How about we continue the introductions? Okay?" She turned to face Frost.

"I'm Frost Ician. I like helping people and want to be a field medic some day. I dislike the immature relationship that you and Bounder have and arrogant jackasses like Corb and Sasuke. My goal is to become a famed medic." He sighed. "Short sweet and to the point...At least compared to you two it is. Ruse, go before something starts up again."

"I'm Ruse Flakes. Flakes is a 'funny' last name that my friends chose for me. I like training, I guess. I dislike being controlled. My goal is to return to wherever the hell we came from and find my girlfriend Stef." Ruse closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and watched the clouds floating by.

"Well, don't we have an interesting group here. Okay!" Aura jumped to her feet and pointed at the three students. "Report at training grounds thirteen tomorrow at eight o clock and you'll take my Genin test." Frost nodded. "Just because you passed the academy test doesn't mean you're fit to be a Genin. You have to pass my test first and I will decide." She smiled, the anger gone, and turned to walk away.

"Sensei, wait." She turned to see Bounder looking at her. He smiled. "How about you take whatever test you're going to give us and mix it with Kakashi's test. I always found his interesting and I wanted to try it myself."

Aura paused and put her finger to her chin. She then smiled. "Okay! Can do, but in that case. Do not eat tomorrow morning or you'll puke! Bye!" She disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sweet. Hopefully this will be a challenge. She wasn't ever actually shown so we don't know how she fights." Bounder grinned, showing his teeth. "We'll get her! But we have to be careful, she might try to get back at us for today."

"Us? You mean you, right? We did nothing to piss her off. You're on your own, dude." said Ruse, not removing his gaze from the darkening sky.

Bounder's face showed fear and shock. "I'm going to be in deep shit. She'll probably try an attack where it hurts the most, so I'll need to be on guard. She might also use a genjutsu to disguise herself and proceed to beat me to a pulp. With her bipolar personality, she might forget that it's just an exam." Bounder paled. "I'm leaving my Icha Icha book at home. I can't risk its safety just to piss her off. Although, if she doesn't notice, I could use a henge to disguise a rock or stick as the book to piss her off." Bounder grinned evilly. He had completely forgotten what she might do to him tomorrow. "Yes, that'll do it." He walked off laughing manically.

Frost looked down at his friend. "Who's the bipolar one again?"

Ruse just shook his head. "I'm not sure anymore."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aura was sitting in her favorite restaurant. She sighed she waited for her food to arrive. _That kid is going to be a pain my ass. I should teach him a lesson tomorrow. Okay...he has and enjoys the perverted book series. So..._ Aura's eyes twinkled and she had a grin filled with pure malice on her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when he heard maniacal laughing pass by the building. She turned in time to see the ponytailed boy running with his hands in the air. He was clearly up to something. _Crap._ Aura had no doubt he was going to do something tomorrow. _Better revise my idea._ Her evil grin returned when she'd developed two alternatives if her primary plan failed. That boy would be sorry.

She was broken from her thoughts when someone sat down across from her at the square table. She looked up to see spiked, dark green hair and a confused looking Jonin.

"Ano...Imoto, you aren't...planning anything, are you?" His face shifted to a worried look when she looked at him with a look of pure innocence on her face.

"What, little ole me? Why would I be planning anything to embarrass and kill a little Genin on my team?" Her face was in the 'cute chibi' form and Ikuza looked at the wall, terrified. "Neesan, don't tell me you think I'd be so evil as to hurt my precious little students."

Ikuza just shook his head. "I know you better than that, sis. You're planning something and I fear greatly for whoever is the target. Poor children." He looked up and tapped his chin with his index finger. "Maybe I should have warned them not to piss you off." He sighed and looked back to his sister's face. Her innocent look was replaced by a grin that told him that he was right.

"Well, that's what that little gaki gets for pissing me off. He had the nerves to make fun of me and challenge me. And he kept on that stupid lazy ass smile he always wears! He has it coming!" Aura clenched her fists in front of her a chuckled evilly. "Bwuahaha! The best part is he's a pervert like you and Kakashi-san. I know just how to deal with him!"

Ikuza's face paled. That boy was in for a world of hurt and embarrassment. He remembered a particular time when he and the copycat ninja had tied her up and forced her to listen as they read Icha Icha Paradise out loud while flashing the pictures in front of her face.

_**Flashback Genjutsu!**_

_A younger Ikuza was walking home from a hard mission. He opened the door to his house and saw a trail of blood. He quickly followed it to his bedroom and slowly opened the door. He flung it open when he caught a glimpse of silver hair hanging upside down. Kakashi was quickly shaking his head and indicating that Ikuza should run. His single eye was filled with fear._

_He turned around to run, but it was too late. A powerful foot collided with his nether regions before another hit his face and sent his spiraling into the far wall. Ikuza was dazed as he looked up to see Aura standing with her hands in the tiger seal. She looked form him to a spot on the floor and sprouted a grin that sent shivers down his spin. He looked to where her gaze was and saw a pile of books and magazines. His eyes widened in fear. "No!" Within seconds, a fireball shot from Aura's mouth and lit the pile on fire. Aura just laughed maniacally._

_Ikuza was on both knees. He tilted his head back and held it with both hands. "Nooooooooo! Evil imoto-_**_ikeike_**_ !" Kakashi simply fainted after a muffled screech escaped his mouth. Aura was looking at Ikuza with fire in her eyes and a grin that could kill. She once again kicked him in between his legs again and punched his face. He felt blackness surround him and all was gone._

_He had woken later to find the pile of ashes still on the floor and that he was now tied up with Kakashi. He swore to himself that he'd never piss his little sis off again. For a week after that, whenever he took a leak, it was blood red._

_**Flashback Release!**_

"God, you're evil! He's only twelve! I pity that kid, he's going to piss his pants after it's all over, if he is even capable of pissing after it." Ikuza shook his head in sadness. "So, I take it you're day was antagonizing?"

Aura donned an emotionless visage. "It was. That Bounder kid is annoying. I'm going to make sure he never has kids. The other two weren't much of a problem. The kid in blue spoke mostly in logic and annoyance while the bleach head just stared at the sky. And Mr. Ponytail! ARG! He had that stupid ass smile on his face the whole time! Like it was all nothing! His name will be added to the memorial stone soon enough." Aura calmed herself down and smiled at her brother. "So, neesan, how was your team?"

"A lot better than yours, I can tell you that. Two of the don't even hardly talk. Once of those two is an arrogant asshole and the other acts like an experienced ANBU. The third, Erato, isn't silent and arrogant like the other two but he still didn't talk much. He seemed to be thinking. All in all, it seems like a team that wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. I have a bad feeling about them." Ikuza sighed. He looked at his hand where he had a bandage across the palm. "Little bastards didn't hesitate to attack me full on. The Uchiha sent a kunai clear through my hand. They still passed the test though, and that works."

"I haven't even given my gakis the test yet. I'm going to do it tomorrow morning. It will be extra fun too since they asked me to incorporate Kakashi's test into mine. Little whelps will be begging for mercy by the time I'm finished with them." The fire was back in Aura's fire and burning fiercely.

Ikuza sweatdropped. _I hope she remembers that it's a test. If not, those kids are in trouble. Oh, the problems with my family. I'm glad kaasan and tousan aren't here. They'd berate me for letting her do such things to children._ He sighed.

They both stopped their separate thoughts when Aura's food arrived. She gladly took the dangos and began eating them like there was no tomorrow while Ikuza decided to order some food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder was sitting on a makeshift bed in the floor that was composed of a couple of blankets and a single pillow. He was sitting Indian style with his arms hanging limply by his sides. He was meditating, trying to do what he had remember early in the day. He was trying to enter his subconscious mind to talk to the Kyuubi. But the problem was, it was much harder than when Naruto had done it in the show. Perhaps it was because it was after his seal had cracked during his fight with Haku. Bounder soon slipped into a trance state but couldn't reach his subconscious. He brought himself out of the trance and started over, this time focusing intently on the seal. It was only after five minutes of this that his body erupted in a red chakra. It was a quick burst and dispersed without any warning and left Bounder unconscious. Luckily, the chakra spike was near instantaneous so Naruto stayed asleep and none of the other ninjas noticed it.

Bounder found himself standing in a long sewer after he'd felt the burst of chakra. _Must had cracked the seal. Hope it wasn't too bad._ Bounder walked down the hall and avoided all of the puddles of dark water. He knew where he was going and found his turn. But from what he remembered, Naruto had turned left when he go to the pathway. Bounder had a right turn and the hallway continued on straight. Bounder sighed and followed the other passage and arrived where he wanted to be.

In front of Bounder was a large cage with a simple seal where the cage doors met. A loud growl echoed from the caged and two large red eyes opened to glare at the small figure in front of him. A large grin of sharp teeth formed under the red eyes. Bounder shook as a large wave of killing intent washed over him.

"**What do you want boy?"** came the deep voice of the creature behind the bars.

"Kyuubi. I come to visit the great fox demon half-sealed inside me and my brother. Unlike what Naruto would have done, I'm going to try and make the stay better for the both of us. So drop the act and let's get started."

The fox barked in laughter. **"You're a fool to think this is an act. I'm the nine-tailed beast. I am the most powerful of the demons, so powerful, that I had to be separated in order to be sealed. But now that you're finally back in this world, I am whole again."**

Bounder sighed. "It is an act. I know it is. The demons were sent by the gods to maintain a peace and order in the living world. I know none of you was originally a beast at heart." Bounder looked slightly up and to the left with a finger on his chin. "The best explanation I can come up with is that you were corrupted by man. Namely, Madara Uchiha, and caused all nine of you to lose your sanity. I can also conclude that he did something to you to cause you're great hatred of Konoha that later caused the initial attack."

Kyuubi let out another bark of laughter, though this one was of humor. **"I'm surprised a kit like you could figure all that out. Yes, none of us were inherently evil. I do wonder how you knew it was Madara, though, that had caused it. That Uchiha bastard destroyed my body's sanity and control. Luckily, I regained it when I was sealed. The act, which I'm wondering how you knew of it, was put up to scare my hosts into submission to me. Apparently, it was no use against you."** The red eyes lowered closer to the ground, signifying that the demon had laid down.

"I didn't know. I made an assumption in the hopes that it was true so that I could befriend you instead of battle you for dominance." Bounder sat on the floor and had his usual smile back. He was glad that he was right about the demons.

"**Ha! You managed to create a convincing enough story that relied on a few base facts to insinuate that you knew when you were only guessing, to get me to go back to my normal self. I like you, kit. Now, let's see. It was roughly eighty to ninety years ago when it happened. The power hungry Fuketsu Reikon Hyuuga, a name given to him by his drunkard and hateful father, grew up hating his father and the Hyuuga clan. He completely avoid all Hyuuga techniques and focused on seals and building his power. He wanted to get stronger and he was going to use me to do it. His chakra reserves were massive when he came to my temple. He challenged me and I overwhelmed him with a single tail. But then...he pulled out a strange seal. He used it to destroy all sanity I ever held and it knocked me unconscious until the instinct to destroy would be developed. While I was unconscious, he used a different seal to steal a part of my essence and then sealed me in the temple."** The fox sighed. Bounder could see the sadness in the fox's eyes and sat silently. **"It was a few months later when he had managed to forced my essence into his soul and body. He certainly lived up to his name, Impure Soul. The Hyuuga seal on his forehead had reacted to my essence and sealed the Byakugan and tried to kill him. Unfortunately, my essence kept him alive but he lost the Byakugan forever. Not even his children would be able to attain it. However, my essence mixed with natural Hyuuga bloodline limit before it was sealed away. This allowed the bastard to eventually attain and use the Sharingan. He broke off from the Hyuuga the moment he gained my essence and changed his name to Madara Uchiha. He formed his own clan that was supposed to be a powerhouse. Luckily, he was killed, or so I hope, in battle with the first Hokage. But the bastardized man had already impregnated a few women that would be the beginning of the Uchiha clan. It was twelve and half years ago that I broke out of the temple and began to destroy. The temple was lost along with my sanity and I chased after the Uchiha I hated. His village was unlucky enough to be there. Then, that father of yours used his sealing jutsu to seal me into two boys. I thank and hated him for it. I was pissed that I had to be a simple servant to two mere mortals, but I was thankful that he had stopped my rampage. That was what caused me to decide to torment my hosts when they discovered me, so I could find a way to escape and right the wrongs I did."** The fox did was could only be interpreted as a smile.

"Impure soul? Fits him. I knew Madara Uchiha had something to do with it, but I never guess that he had gone anywhere near that far. Well, I'm glad that I decided to talk to you about this. I'd rather you as an ally instead of an enemy. More so since you're sealed in me and Naruto. You won't have to worry about the Uchihas anymore. Itachi Uchiha wiped out his entire clan except for his ototo. Itachi will never get with a girl or attempt to restore his clan. Sasuke wants to restore the clan but he's too bent on revenge to think about anything else. He might be brought from his idiotic ideals after a little pushing, but I don't ever expect him to have children. Maybe you can teach us some things, eh neesan?"

The fox's eyes widened in surprise. **"Brother? I'm only sealed into you, kit. I'm not related to you, but I suppose I could help you guys along if you help me along. Mainly by fixing this shit hole up and allowing me some fresh air if possible."** The fox stopped to think before continuing. **"I will see if I want to take back the essence from the cursed clan later. The copy ninja may keep his as his ideals are solid and firm in the right direction. If this Sasuke can prove himself to be more than what the rest of his cursed clan is, then I may let him keep the Sharingan. It's all up to if he changes his ways."**

Bounder's smile deepened. "I know you're not our brother, but I feel like you could become one. I never had any older siblings and even in my and Naruto's situation, I act like the older brother. So, hopefully we can come to accept and value each other's lives. You don't have to accept it but I'll always see you as a big...very big...brotherly figure." Bounder did a small bow while he was sitting before standing up. "As for making it more comfortable in here, I do not think I can do it by myself. Since you're sealed into both me and my brother, we're sort of sharing this part of our subconscious. But, I'd like to see this dump cleaned and change too, so I'll go get ototo and pull him in here." Bounder waited for the Kyuubi's nod before turning and walking back to the entrance to the small chamber. He came to the split and turned right, heading into what, he hoped, was Naruto's part of the subconscious.

Bounder came to the end of the passage and found a dead end. On the wall was a seal just like the one on their stomachs. Bounder put his hands on it and flooded it with chakra without a second thought. He hoped to crack the seal to pull Naruto in just like he himself had done during the meditation. There was an explosion and Bounder felt a powerful force hit his face before he was flung back in the hall. He landed on his side with his eyes closed, rubbing the cheek that had been hit. He looked up to see what had happened, there was still a lot of smoke that was slowly fading away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hmm, I really wanted to get this to my goal length. It was on a whim that I decided to add the part about Bounder and the Kyuubi in it. I'm hoping to add in conversations with Kyuubi and training under him.**

**Bounder has decided to think of the Kyuubi as an older brother after he had broken past the demon's fake demeanor. How will this, supposedly, new friendship affect the fox brothers? We'll have to wait and find out.**

**I didn't get any votes for the Kyuubi's gender so I defaulted to a male for my own preferences. I had originally planned to include the Kyuubi later on, but I needed the reach my goal on this chapter without going into Aura's test, so this came out and I think I prefer starting this sooner.**

**R&R please. I really need to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right.**

**Anyone wondering, my Ten Beasts fic is on hold and probably will stay on it. I just didn't have inspiration and plans for what to do. I only planned large goals and ideas. This one is different, whereas I have the main storyline to build off of and plenty of small scale and large scale ideas.**

**I'll still accept mission and event ideas. I know I'll hit a block after a significant time in Shippuden but that's far away. It's still nice to get ideas and plan even farther than I already have.**

**For anyone wanting to know, my goal is 7500 words on each chapter. It was originally ten Word pages but I decided to up it to 7500 words instead.  
**

**R&R or spread, either way works. I just want to know if i SUCK or not. :D I'm not too convinced by my writing skills, but I believe that this is coming along better than Ten Beasts was so I'm good. I will continue this with or without reviews, but with reviews, comes inspiration.**


	3. Foxes and Tests

**And we return with Chapter 3. Like I said before, I will continue to write this FanFic whether or not I get reviews. But reviews are inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The smoke cleared to reveal the orange clad ninja. He was looking around, confused. "Where am I?"

Bounder forced his smile back on as he stood up. "In our subconscious." Bounder watched as Naruto's face contorted to situate more confusion.

"What do you mean 'our' subconscious? People can't share their mind." Naruto narrowed his eyes at his brother, suspicious of his credulity.

"We're not normal people, ototo. We're jinchuuriki that share a demon. The sealing in the both of us caused a section of our subconscious to link to each other. I pulled you in here to meet someone and to help fix up this place." Bounder hadn't talked to or spent much time with Naruto aside from when they were home. He was, however, able to get Naruto to accept Bounder being his brother. That was a relief to Bounder and the third Hokage.

Naruto grunted. "Man, I'm fighting and kicking everyone's ass in an awesome dream and then I get pulled out of it just to see some person and to help rearrange. As Shikamaru would say, what a drag."

Naruto shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "I guess I'll come along. Lead the way, _oh great neesan._" Bounder ignored the sarcasm and began his walk back to the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto followed silently while eying the pipes that were protruding from the ceiling. They entered the room with the giant cage and Naruto looked at it with awe. Then the eyes opened and Naruto jumped back a bit.

The loudmouth ninja pointed at the cage. "It's the baka fox!" Bounder sighed and slapped him over the head while the Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

"Itai! What was that for neesan?" Naruto was crouched on the ground while he rubbed the top of his head.

"For being rude to our tenant. Kyuubi has done nothing wrong. He was just the victim of a power hungry mortal." Bounder sighed and began relating most of the information back to Naruto. He told about how the demons were sent to keep peace in the world and how Madara Uchiha came to be. Bounder purposely left out details of the Kyuubi's essence and connection to the Sharingan and the Uchihas. He was careful to call the fourth as Yondaime instead of father and explained out the plans he and Kyuubi had made.

"So, Kyuubi only destroyed and killed because his sanity was sealed by a power hungry man who then sealed the Kyuubi away until he broke free twelve years ago and was sealed into me and you by the Yondaime? Furthermore, you befriended the great demon fox and plan to make the stay in our bodies comfortable for both him and us? Not to mention you see and act as thought the fox is your brother? I don't think I'm related to you."

"Yep, that's how I see it. But I am your brother, I just see things in a different light than others. And we're both weird, that's plenty of proof. Now, I want to get these sewers out of here first. Just concentrate on changing it. Add a little chakra in if it helps and we'll see if we can get it working." Bounder sat down on the floor and held his hands in the ram hand sign. Naruto copied his brother and closed his eyes. Bounder began to focus some chakra. "Now, I'll work on the surfaces and textures while you work on the objects inside." They both began to focus their chakra and their minds.

Kyuubi just watched silently from his cage. Until he saw the walls begin to change. A dark red, almost velvet, material started to grow on the walls and covered it. At the top and bottom of the walls was dark gold molding. The floor also changed to a dark red before a large dark colored carpet grew and covered most of the floor. The cage bars started to melt into nothingness while the seal floated to the entrance corridor to place itself on reformed bars. Where the gate had been were now two fireplaces on each side of the wall. Pictures of a nine-tailed fox, standing proud in various locations sprouted onto the walls while the ceiling raised itself and changed to a rough, white texture. Lights grew from the newly raised ceiling and lit the back of the cell where a bed and shelves could be seen forming. Near the center of the room, directly behind the fox, a table formed that had four chairs along each side and two at each end. Two more fireplaces formed near the back of the cell while a fridge formed on the back wall.

Bounder and Naruto both opened their eyes and looked in awe at the place they'd constructed. Naruto then noticed the bar had moved back and was a bit nervous about being inside it with the demon. Bounder spotted the fridge in the back and a vein started to twitch in his temple. "A fridge!? Kyuubi has no physical body! How the hell will eating do anything!?" Bounder stopped to think a bit. "Eh, brain food I guess, in the literal sense."

Kyuubi emitted a growl that sounded closer to a purr. **"Wow, kits. I never expected this. I guess you're really serious about being friends if you're going to be this nice before even getting to know me. I guess I'll change into a more comfortable form for the room and you two."** The fox focused his own chakra and slowly shrunk from a large fox into an adult male that was about eight years older than the twins. Red hair fell down to the middle of his back. He wore a dark red muscle shirt and dark red pants there were taped at the bottom down into dark red zoris. His face held the red fox eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek. His arms were well built but not buff while his hands retained a claw like state. There was a black collar and two black wristbands. He had furry fox ears sticking out form under his hair while nine fluffy red tails moved around slowly behind him.

"Hmm, red." said Bounder as he took in Kyuubi's new form.

"**Red...that's all you say to my new look? You disappointed me."** Kyuubi fake pouted, which was strangely effective on his well built face. **"I chose red for the obvious reasons. The collar and wristbands came with the transformation, but I think I like them. I also dressed myself as a ninja and made the image to be about twenty to better help the image of being a brother figure."**

Bounder smiled and nodded at the Kyuubi. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a second before a desk appeared a short distance from the foot of the bed. "There'll always be paper and ink in the desk for when you get bored. The outfit is cool, I like the tails though. I wish I had some. But then everyone would know I was a jinchuuriki and we're trying to keep that a secret." Bounder stood up and stretched.

"Ne, ne, I guess the fox seems nice so far. I guess I can trust him, for now. Yeah!" Naruto jumped onto his feet and punched the air. "I think this will be awesome! I always thought the fox was a killing machine, but I'm sort of glad that he's nice." He flashed his foxy grin and put his hands behind his head.

"About the getting fresh air part. I don't know if we can do it, or how we would. I would also want to find a way to limit your power while outside since we have only known each other for a few mental hours. Hmm, you two have any suggestions?" said Bounder. Naruto mused while he walked over to the fridge.

"**Well, you might be able to do it with the summoning contract for the foxes."** Kyuubi held out a hand and a large scroll appeared in a puff of smoke. **"Since you both seem to be trustworthy and generous, I'll allow both of you to sign this. You could find someone to get the hand signs and idea behind it and try to do it."** He stopped to think for a minute. Naruto returned with a large bowl of ramen. **"You could try to use my chakra instead of your own and think of summoning me instead of foxes in general. Doing this, you could regulate how much chakra you sent into the summon to regulate how strong I would be."**

"Yes, makes sense." Bounder took the large scroll and opened it. There was a bunch of text and explanations that explained about summoning foxes of different tails and numbers. "Nothing in there about what we're going to do. We'll sign it first thing tomorrow morning when we're back in our physical bodies and then I'll get the signs and anything else needed from Aura-sensei. Providing that she doesn't kill me." Bounder smiled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure you heard the conversation, neesan."

"**An interesting one too, I must say. You'll probably die."** He said with a snicker.

"_Gee,_ thanks for the words of comfort." Bounder rolled his eyes but kept his smile in place. "I've already hid the book so I don't have to worry about that but..." Bounder looked down. "I'm a bit worried about protecting my nether regions." He rolled his neck. "I'm going to go now. I want to get a good sleep. I doubt being in here affects our sleep cycle, but my mind thinks I've been awake and bugs me. Arigato, neesama. I'm glad we could become friends." Bounder gave a wave before fading from existence.

"I guess I should get going. Nice meeting you Kyuubi-sama. I do hope you weren't lying about being nice. I'd have to do something drastic if you ever tried to hurt any of my friends." Naruto smiled and faded away just like his brother had.

Kyuubi sighed and walked over to the bed to get some sleep himself, even though souls don't need to sleep, it was just like Bounder said, the mind liked to think different.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder was the first up when the sun rose. He found the scroll that Kyuubi had given them and set it on the side of his makeshift bed. It was seven and he had an hour before his Genin test. He was about to eat when he remembered what Aura had said. _I should eat because I know why she said not to, but it'll be a challenge._ Bounder passed the possibility of food and changed into one of the three of his identical sets of clothes. After a few stretches, Bounder rolled the scroll open and found a few lines at the bottom. There was a single name at the top of the list. _Kushina U-_ Most of the last name had worn away but Bounder was sure he knew who it was. (A/N You should all know if you read the Japanese mangas) Bounder pricked his finger on a kunai and began to write his name. _Bounder Uzumaki._ It took three pricks to get his full name on there because of the fox demon's healing powers. He rolled it up to cover the first name on the list and proceeded to walk over to his brother's sleeping form to kick it. Not a rough kick, just a warning one. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Bounder standing over him.

"Ehrn, go 'way." Naruto curled up and pulled the blanket over his head. Bounder closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Bounder delivered a hit to Naruto's head before the blond jumped from under the covers while holding his head. Bounder had to give a chuckle at the ridiculous pajamas he wore. "Naruto, you can go back to bed after but you need to sign this so I can return it to neesan." Bounder motioned to the scroll on the floor. Naruto grumbled and dragged his body over to the large scroll. He instinctly reached to his pouch which he found was not there. He looked around before he found a kunai right in front of his face. "Use this, ototo. Hurry, I have half an hour to get it back to neesan and then to the training grounds." Naruto took the proffered weapon and proceeded to poke his own finger before writing his own name. Bounder swiped the scroll from the ground and motioned for Naruto to go back to bed.

Bounder moved to his bed again and held the scroll in his arms as he started his meditation. Before he blacked out from the real world and found himself in his subconscious, he'd heard snores that told him his brother had already fallen asleep. Bounder walked down the hall and took the needed turn. He passed through the bars of the small cage door and entered the dark red living area of the fox demon.

"Hey, neesan, I we signed the scroll and I'm returning it. I'll be sure to ask about the summoning jutsu today and we'll try to work on it later." said Bounder. The mentioned fox man walked from his desk. The shelf next to the desk had about half a dozen scrolls already on it.

"**So, ototo, you do that. I doubt you'll be able to summon me anytime soon, but you should be able to summon up to two tail foxes. And as long as you let a bit of my chakra leak out when their near, they should obey you, but do treat my subordinates as comrades and not as slaves. They will do most anything but it's cruel to make them do something that you could easily do yourself. Your chakra capacity is slightly below Naruto's when he graduated from the academy, so you'll have to work on that, but I have no doubt that it'll be easy enough."** The fox took the scroll and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. **"You'll only be able to summon one one or two tail fox per use of the jutsu. I'll teach you later on how to summon more than one and how to summon higher ranked foxes.**"

"Arigato, neesan." Bounder smiled. "Something tells me the test with sensei today is going to be interesting. I might try out the summon during the test. But I'll have to keep focused to avoid any fatal hits to my possible children." Kyuubi gave a laugh at that.

"**Yeah, do that. But remember, I'm going to be here watching, so it'll be even more embarrassing! And about summoning me, you won't be able to until you can fully utilize my chakra and that could be another month to a year, depending on the situations you get yourself into."** Kyuubi stopped for a bit and looked to be thinking. He then came out of his thoughts and looked at the patiently awaiting Genin. **"Here, I have something for you and Naruto for being so hospitable and generous.**" There were two puffs of smoke that faded away to reveal two objects in his hands. One was a two and a half foot samurai sword. **"This sword may be a bit too big for you but you should grow into it.**" The other item was actually two items, two fingerless black gloves that seemed to cover up to the first knuckle on each finger. **"These gloves are made with a metal and infused some of my chakra in them. Naruto will be able to block attacks with these, even blades, and not have to worry about it being cut or pierced. It does not protect from the pain but it may lessen it slightly. Your sword is also imbued with my chakra to make it unbreakable."** Bounder took the three items from the fox demon and his smile deepened. **"Now, of course, you haven't had hardly any training with a sword so I'd suggest not using it in the upcoming battle."** Bounder nodded in understanding.

"Arigato, neesama. You've also been most generous to us too. I'll be sure to work on the summoning and kenjutsu." Bounder give a slight bow before fading out of existence. The demon fox gave a small chuckle of amusement before heading back to the desk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder found himself sitting on his bed again. This time he had the items he had received instead of the scroll. He stood up and quickly wrote a note to Naruto explaining about the gloves before he checked the clock. He had eight minutes until eight. He quickly strapped his sword to his waist and jumped out of the window. He found his sense of direction and rushed off to training ground thirteen.

He arrived with a couple minutes to spare and was surprised to find he was barely breathing hard. He found his two teammates laying on the ground. Ruse was asleep and Frost was studying a scroll. Bounder approached the two and Frost looked up at him. "What's in the scroll?" asked Bounder.

"A few low level water jutsus that I'm going to begin practicing." Frost noticed his friend's new accessory. "Nice sword. How much did it cost?"

"Eh, it was free." Bounder smiled and put his hands behind his head. "It seems Mr. Kitsune was more thankful than we'd thought. It's even imbued with his chakra so it won't break. He also gave Naruto some gloves that will provide a good defense even from blades."

"Lucky you. Heh, I was lucky to borrow this scroll from the library. But hey, we'll all do our best. This test may be harder than Kakashi's was since sensei is going to be combining it with her own." Bounder nodded in agreement. He sat down and waited for Aura to arrive.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They had been waiting for twenty minutes when Aura still hadn't shown up.

"Man, screw this. She probably forgot. I'm going to go after one of my goals." Bounder stood up and walked into the forest.

_Hey, neesan. Can you sense other foxes? I want to find one and hopefully attain a comrade._ Thought Bounder as he jumped through the trees.

_**Huh? Eh, sure. Followed my directions, I can feel one close. Seems to be about ninety eight years old. She'll gain her second tail relatively soon.**_ Replied the demon.

_You call two years, relatively soon? Well, I suppose it is for a demon's lifespan, but humans only usually live to thirty-five for shinobi, seventy or eighty for civilians._ Bounder shook his head quickly. _Anyways, direct me to this fox and we'll see if I can befriend her._ Bounder maintained his smile even while shaking his head. He jumped through the trees and turned as the fox told him to. It took five minutes to get to where the fox was. A red fox, with a black stripe down its back, that was about a little bigger than Akamaru was laying by a stream, watching the water.

When Bounder dropped into the clearing, the fox jumped up and bared her teeth at the human she saw. Then she caught a scent that every fox knew. She bowed her head and, surprisingly, spoke. "Sorry Kyuubi-sama. I was just spooked."

_**Ah, it's Tomodachi. She's decent at using fire, more so than usual. Her loyalty to me may be an asset.**_ Thought the Kyuubi.

"Tomo-chan, it's no big deal." said Bounder "I've come to you for a reason. I've been wanting to find a fox comrade. We started searching today and Kyuubi led me here. I would like to ask if you'd like to take me up on my offer."

The fox looked up at Bounder and tilted her head to one side. "Yes, I have an obligation to serve Kyuubi-sama."

_**Very loyal, but it's her choice not mine.**_

"No, I want you to choose for yourself, not just because you have an obligation to the fox demon. I would like to have a comrade fox to see as a friend of sorts instead of as a servant or pet."

"I see." Tomodachi sat down and began to think. She'd been in the world for ninety-eight years alone. A comrade could be good for her. "Hai, I accept. It could be fun and helpful for both of us." Bounder's smile deepened and he nodded. Tomodachi bowed before she jumped onto Bounder's shoulder and onto his head. "Is it okay if I stay up here? I don't want to be imposing."

Bounder gave a small chuckle. "It's fine. Actually, I prefer it. But don't stay up there all the time, you'll need to exercise your legs every now and then to keep in shape."

"Hai...uh, oh, I don't believe I caught your name."

"How rude of me. My name is Bounder Uzumaki. I'll introduce you to my friends when we get back to the village." Bounder turned and followed his trail back to where he'd left his team mates. He'd spent ten minutes talking to Tomodachi and another five running back to the training grounds. He reached the edge of the forest and dropped out of the trees to see Frost and Ruse still laying on the ground. Ruse was awake now and it was obvious that Aura still hadn't arrived.

"Aura-sensei still not here?" Bounder said as he walked up to the two other kids. They were looking at his head in a confused way while they nodded.

"Who's your pet?" asked Ruse. Bounder quickly bopped him on the head while Tomodachi growled.

"My _comrade_ is Tomodachi-chan. Call her a pet again and I'll let her burn off something you might want for later." Ruse, catching Bounder's meaning, shut up.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect you gakis to still be here." came a voice from behind Bounder. He turned around to see Aura standing there holding a clock and two bells. She ignored the fox on Bounder's head and sent a glare at him.

"You're late!" Yelled Bounder. Frost just sighed. Tomodachi cocked her head in confusion.

"Shut up you stupid baka! You said you wanted this to be like Kakashi's test, so I made myself late to get on your nerves like he does! Get over it you little brat!"

Bounder shrugged and smiled. She was pissed, you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Tomodachi cowered a bit in fear of the woman.

"Since you wanted this to be like Kakashi's test mixed with my own," She ground out. "it's going to be hard. Not to mention the personal grudge I have against a certain bastard, you're screwed. Now follow me." Bounder smirked and she scowled. They followed her through the forest a bit and to a clearing that bordered the river on one side.

Aura turned around and looked at her students with a danger and murderous glint in her eyes. Ruse and Frost shivered when they saw it, Bounder managed to keep his shiver hidden just to piss her off more.

_**Kit, you're going to get yourself killed.**_ Kyuubi sighed.

_It's worth it. She's so easy and fun to piss off, it's kind of addicting._ Bounder smirked to himself while he maintained his lazy smile on the outside.

Aura was obviously pissed off at this but only showed it through the vein throbbing in her temple. She slammed the clock down on the ground and hit a button. "You have three hours to take these two bells from me. Since there are only two bells, one of you will definitely fail, but it's not limited to one. And if you do get the bells, I'm certainly hoping dipshit over there doesn't get one. Now, here's where my part comes in. You have to put at least three cuts on me and you're not allowed to use weapons! Bwuahahaha! Now go!" There was a huge explosion that blew the three Genin and the fox back into the forest and Aura was gone. Bounder shivered as he could still hear her cackling in the depths of his mind.

_**Hahaha! You're fucked! You seriously pissed her off, you're so dead. Who needs enemies when you have friends like her. I hope you never plan on having children.**_

_Okay! I get it! Jeez. But I and significantly more worried about my health that I was before. She scares the shit out of me. She seems to taken more than just a leaf out of Anko's book and then molded them into something worse._ Bounder shivered again as he jumped into eh trees, trying to find his teammates.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frost shook himself from his daze and immediately jumped into the trees. He was very worried about Bounder's safety and Aura's sanity. He ran to where he'd seen Ruse get blown into the trees to regroup. They definitely needed teamwork to stop the psycho that was their sensei.

Frost was getting close and dropped down to the ground. He found signs of where Ruse had crashed through branches and followed them away from the clearing. He came to a tree with a half-conscious kid leaning on it. He walked up and nudged the kid with his foot.

"Ruse, get up you lazy ass. I have a feeling that Bounder's dug himself into a hole filled with deep shit. We need to regroup and prepare an organized attack." Frost was about to pull out a kunai when he remembered the rules and sighed.

Ruse stood up and held his head. He groaned. "I don't see why the hell Bounder enjoys pissing her off so much. It's like he has a death wish." Frost nodded his head to the side and they both jumped into the trees heading to the side that Bounder had been blown to.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder had stopped on a branch and was letting Tomodachi smell for anyone's presence. He was looking around himself and trying to sense her chakra but to no avail. He had no doubt that he was going to be her first and main target. He nearly shit himself when he heard the maniacal laughter. He immediately shot off of the branch and ran off into the forest. He dropped in a clearing and set out Shadow Clones around it to warn him of anyone approaching while the fox still checked for anyone's scent.

"I don't know what the hell you did to her, but you're screwed." said the fox. Bounder paled. The fox smirked. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Bounder paled further and the fox gave a chuckled at it.

"You're not helping, just keep checking for her scent. You couldn't begin to fathom how terrified I am right now." Bounder was shaking. Bounder and the fox heard a soft coo. Bounder whipped around and Aura was standing there with an innocent look on her face. "Bounder-kun. I'm here for you." She immediately moved to his body and began to rub it. He felt on of her hands reach his family jewels. He then noticed that her top was opened to expose her cleavage and the tap eon her legs was very loose. Blood gushed from his nose and then there was a puff and Aura was his own clone. Before he knew it, the hand between his legs tightened considerably and he passed out from blood loss and pain. The clone suddenly regained itself and looked around in confusion. He saw he had failed and hung his head before he puffed away. Tomodachi was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off.

The Jonin entered the clearing and walked up to Bounder. There was an malevolent glint in her eyes and a devious smirk on her face. She grabbed Bounder's body and dragged him away by his leg. The fox jumped up from the ground and settled on Bounder's stomach for the time being.

They stopped in a clearing and Aura made Tomodachi move. The fox watched from the edge of the clearing as she realized what the insane woman was talking of doing to her companion. Aura let out a loud howl of maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the whole village.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ikuza was about to enter the bathroom when he heard the laughter. He involuntarily shit himself and shivered. After a few minutes, he regained his composure and sighed. "Poor kid." He hoped that his sister was going to permanently scar him, but he knew it was false hope.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi was laying in bed asleep when the laughter reached his ears. His eyes shot open and he quickly looked around. He sighed in relief when he found the woman wasn't near him. He couldn't stop the shivers that wracked his body and couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to just get up and go. That was the one day that Kakashi wasn't late to his team's meeting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frost and Ruse heard the laughter and froze in their steps. They looked at each other with looks of pure horror on their faces.

"No, Bounder!" screamed Ruse.

Frost put his hand on Ruse's shoulder. "He's a goner." There were twin streams of tears running down his face. Frost was brought from his exaggerated sadness when he felt arms wrap around him and started moving around his body. He quickly did a replacement jutsu with the closest thing. Unfortunately, it was Ruse. Frost saw that Aura was trying to seduce Ruse and he figured it was what she'd done to Bounder. Thinking fast, he quickly feinted a right hook before switching to a reverse ax kick and sent his sensei into the trees before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Crap a clone! Ruse snap out of it! We have to move, Bounder's probably half dead by now!" Frost slapped Ruse's face and his glazed look disappeared. There was a blush on his face but he nodded and they ran to where the test had started.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frost and Ruse stumbled into the clearing by the river and paused to look around. To their left, about sis or seven meters from the river, a lump was tied to a tree right on the edge of the clearing. Ruse quickly moved to run over to it while Frost gave a last glance over the clearing before following.

Frost and Ruse arrived to see that the thing tied to the tree was an unconscious Bounder. He was stripped down to his boxers and there were telltale signs of injury. Parts of his boxers, along with the ground, was blood stains on it. His face was in a semi-shock state with twin streams of blood running from his nose and a slight blush on his face.

"She must have gotten him with the genjutsu she used on us earlier, poor sap. I just hope she's not this brutal when fighting us." Frost was watching the surrounding area for any disturbances. Ruse sighed and his heartbeat slowed down when he realized Bounder was fine physically, aside from possibly not ever having children. Mentally, however, was a large concern.

"Ruse, careful, she could be anywhere with her genjutsu." Frost heard a a deep grunt from behind him. "Ruse!?" He turned to see Ruse on the ground, holding his head. He was emitting a low growl and was shaking uncontrollably. "Ruse! What's wrong!?" Yelled Frost, hoping to be able to help his friend. He walked over and touched him with the hand sign and hoped to release him from a genjutsu, "Kai!" but it failed. Frost backed up some and Ruse smashed his hands to the ground. His white hair was now spiky and hanging to his shoulder blades. The places where his hands had hit the ground were small craters. The shaking stopped and Ruse slouched down a bit more. "Ruse?" said Frost, worried. Then Ruse turned at Frost and a wave of killing intent flooded the area. Ruse's pupils have five black spikes coming out to form a star. The kid's mouth was slightly open to reveal sharp teeth like something a canine would have.

Ruse gave a loud roar and jumped at Frost, who barely rolled to the side. The kid jumped again and crashed into a tree next to Bounder, destroying it.

Bounder was jerked back into the conscious world when there was a loud crash next to him. He opened his eyes to see Ruse rapidly jumping at Frost while the blue kid dodged the attacks. Soon the white-haired psychopath and erupted in killer intent and blue chakra started to flow out of his body. It encased him and started to fade into the air. Ruse stood still for a second and Frost had a kunai ready to block a few feet away. Bounder could only watch as the fight continued. Ruse brought his arm down diagonally without moving his body. Bounder saw nothing but Frost immediately jumped to the side. Bounder was confused until he saw the trees behind Frost gain a large gash. Ruse was using wind as blades. Frost jumped and flipped to dodge various wind blades as Ruse swung his arms around wildly. One blade came at Bounder and he had to duck and it almost cut the tree, he was tied to, in half. Ruse stopped throwing blades and concentrated his chakra around him. Bounder could tell his chakra store was getting low and he was getting more desperate to do whatever the hell he was trying to do. He flung his arms out and roared. From all around him, blades of wind shot out on varying heights to destroy everything. Bounder was wide-eyed when the blades got close to him.

"Bounder!" Yelled Frost from across the clearing as he jumped over the blades. He was breathing heavily from all the running and jumping he'd had to do.

Bounder clamped his eyes shut and waited for the blades to hit. He fell a moment near his left arm and the ropes fell. He was pulled up and out of the way. He opened his eyes to look at the clearing below from up in a tree. He turned to see a very serious Aura next to him. "Arigato, Aura-sensei." He then realized he was in his boxers and his face turned red. Aura saw this and smirked. She silently pointed to the ground where his clothes were laying. Bounder nodded in shock and jumped down.

Aura jumped into the clearing and went through a few seals before enacting her genjutsu. Ruse's body few to the ground and he let out a growl. Frost rushed over to his sensei to inquire but she got there first. "It's a genjutsu. It makes the body think that the gravity is higher. I set his to fifty times the normal gravity to make sure he stays down until we can deal with him." Frost nodded and looked at his friend. What they saw, neither of them had expected. Ruse was getting up.

"But how!?" Aura grit her teeth. "He can't possibly be able to stand in fifty times gravity, he's lucky the initial change didn't break his legs." The boy just stood up to his full height and roared. The clock near the river edge shattered.

"I'll take care of this!" yelled the, now clothed, ponytailed container. He charged at Ruse and dodged to the side when a wind blade came at him. He pulled out his sword and swung it down as if to chop of Ruse's hand. The blade was intercepted by the other hand, in which it cut into. The blood dripped onto the ground and Ruse showed no signs of caring. Bounder brought his left leg up for a strike to the ribs. It connected and sent Ruse a short distance away before he regained his balance.

_Kyuubi, what the hell can I do to stop this!? He's gone insane and I'm not going to kill or brutally injure him._

_**Get the chick to use a sleeping genjutsu on him, you just have to make sure he's held down.**_ Bounder smirked.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Nine more Bounder's poofed into existence. "Aura, follow me, this me! And prepare a sleeping genjutsu." Aura raised an eyebrow in question before complying. The first Bounder charged and was wiped out with Ruse's slash. The other eight quickly latched onto Ruse's arms and legs while he was distracted. "Now, sensei!" Aura quickly placed her index and middle finger to Ruse's forehead, a little too hard, and the boy lost consciousness. Bounder sighed and dispersed his clones. "Tomodachi! Come back out now, we got him!" Said fox jumped from the bushed and ran to Bounder. She gave a small leaped and passed in front of Aura to land on Bounder's head. He smiled up at her and pulled out his sword. "Well, Aura-sensei, there's still about an hour left of this training and I'm not going to let Ruse's insanity distract me from any possible attacks."

"Moron, she said no weapons." came the annoyed voice of Frost.

"There are no rules in combat. It's do or die. There may be life or death situations involving one or more innocent or friends' lives and you must be able to get through it without losing any of them if possible. You work with their demands until you get and opening and take it. I've set it up so that Aura cannot get to Ruse and she's too close to do any hand signs before I slice her. She could try to run but I placed a few exploding notes on the ground behind her that she would've triggered. I may be a moron, but I'm also a problem solver."

"I wish you could be this smart in places other than combat..." said Frost, clearing meaning his attitude. "Well, what now, sensei?"

Aura smirked. "You did good gaki, but you never suspected this, did you?" She made just one hand sign and disappeared. Bounder sliced at her and was too late. "Damn it, she must have prepared another jutsu when she did the sleeping genjutsu." Bounder sheathed his sword and carefully pulled the exploding notes from the ground and stuffed them back into his pouch. He turned and made a Shadow Clone to pick up the unconscious kid. "Frost, we need a plan. We-" Bounder stopped when he saw Aura appear in the middle of the clearing. "Run!" Bounder and his clone jumped into the forest to the west and passed by Frost. "Go east and attack when my clones go out." Bounder sped into the wooded surroundings while Frost jumped in the opposite direction.

"Tsk, tsk. You're going to need teamwork to beat me, and more than just that at your levels." Aura started going through hand signs. She stopped on the last one and smiled "You have thirty minutes left, better hurry." She was looking around and waiting. Soon, three blurs shot from the trees coming directly at her. "Gravity Jutsu, twenty!" The two Bounders and Frost immediately fell to the ground from the seemingly increased weight of their bodies. They poofed away form existence when three more jumped from the trees. They stayed up in the increased gravity with the knowledge beforehand and attacked. They were much slower than usual so it was simple to cut them up. "This is too simple. You're not fit to be Genin. You're all going to fail and what then!?" Aura smashed through the last clone with a kunai when three more appeared. Frost was in the middle this time from the north while two Bounders came from the sides. Aura jumped off the ground and did the splits int eh air, destroying the two Bounders while she sent a punch to Frost's head. Frost fell to the ground and immediately got back up. "The real one?" Frost grabbed onto the woman's wrists and held her in place.

There was a sound behind them and Frost's grip gave enough resistance to allow it to hit her. She felt a slap on her posterior and her eyes burst into flames. "You pervert!" Aura lifted Frost from the ground while he held onto her and threw him away. She turned to the Bounder that was running along the riverbed to the east. She chased after him. "Get back here so I can rid you of your children!" She saw him pale at that remark and smirked. She was almost to the forest edge when she felt a forced on her backside. It was a small explosion that sent her flying forward. Two Bounder's erupted from the forest on either side of her and threw kunai around her with wires attached. They wrapped around and Bounder her to a tree. "What? I was caught!? Grrrr."

Bounder dropped from the trees to landed a distance in front of her while Frost walked up to stand next to him. Frost held up the bells and smirked. "We had the bells before we caught you. Bounder insisted on catching you too." Frost felt a wave of killing intent sweep over him and he froze.

"Sorry about being a pervert back there." Bounder smiled again. "I had to find a way to use your hatred of perverts against you to lure you back here. It also gave Frost the chance to swipe the bells. When I slapped your ass, I placed a light explosive note that would throw off your balance so we could trap you before you moved. I would release you, but I'm fearing for my life right now, so..."

Aura chuckled a bit and looked at her two students. Another Bounder walked out and laid Ruse on the ground next to them. "So then, who's going back to the academy?" She grinned. Bounder just raised his eyebrow.

"Me. You may be able to stop me becoming a Genin but you can't stop me from following these two around and learning whatever you teach them. Or I could just follow Naruto and he could teach me plenty, along with his pervert sensei." Bounder smirked when Aura frowned. "You don't have to go up ranks in the shinobi world to increase your power. I could be content in being an academy student my whole life. Although," Bounder frowned. "I wouldn't be able to get a few goals I've set for myself." He smiled again. "But I suppose that's the price I'd have to pay for staying such a low rank. But I could always have another chance next year with the next class of graduates."

"Bounder, you're an idiot." said Frost. "What you said is logical but you'd never hear the end of it from Corb, Erato, and Mike." Bounder's smile fell and he hung his head.

"I forgot about them." Bounder then brightened up. "Maybe I could kill them." Bounder began chuckling.

Aura just sat there watching. She'd gotten a kunai out and was about to cut the wires when they fell to the ground. She was confused. She looked up to see Bounder smiling at her. "I'm may fear for my life, but I'd prefer not to have to buy new wires." He had his two clones reel the wires up and store then back before dispersing.

Aura smiled and stood up. "Well, since you said sorry, I suppose I can forgive you for it. But...never again or you die." Bounder just shrugged. She began to fume.

"Okay, okay!" Bounder cowered away a bit. Frost sweatdropped. _He's practically pussy whipped by his teacher..._

Aura calmed down. "I thought so. Now, I'm glad to say you all pass!" She smiled brightly. Frost looked at her confused while Bounder just smirked. "These are supposed to be tests to check for teamwork. I added more into that, like the thing about weapons and cutting me, which Bounder did with the wires. From Kakashi's test, the two bells were used to create conflict in the group, but I think my explosions and genjutsu made you forget about that...My bad!" She smiled sheepishly and put her hand behind her head.

"Hey I have a question." said Bounder. Aura looked over to him. " Are you bipolar."

Frost sweatdropped. "You have mood swings just like her! You're in no position to be talking about being bipolar!" yelled Ruse. Bounder raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, hey there Ruse. I didn't see you wake up." Bounder replaced his smile with his usual lazy smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Everyone turned to Aura. "I need to release the genjutsu on you. I placed it to make you forget the memories of the horrible things I did to you" She formed the ram sign. "Kai!" Everyone turned to Bounder. He stood there for a second in confusion. Soon his expression changed to shook and his body began to sweat. He fell unconscious to the ground.

Ruse shakily turned to their sensei. "What exactly did you do to him?"

Aura smiled deviously but her voice came out sweet and innocent. "Nothing." She turned and started walking away. "Meet at training grounds thirteen tomorrow at eight! Make sure pervert boy is out of his shock by then." She disappeared.

Ruse and Frost shared a look before they dragged Bounder back towards Konoha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Maybe Bounder will learn his lesson now.**

**For the record, neither Bounder nor Aura is bipolar. They're just weird. Ruse does NOT have a demon inside of him. You'll find out what's wrong with him later.**

**Also seems that Bounder forgot to get the Summoning Jutsu stuff. Team Seven will not be forgotten in this, I'm just working on developing Team Aura to where I need them. This is Bounder and Naruto centric probably from the wave arc and on. It may focus more on Bounder at times, but that's just to hide what Naruto is doing or because it's unimportant.**

**Next chapter, Bounder and Naruto will learn to summon weak foxes, they'll figure out what's wrong with Ruse, and the beginning of the Wave Arc.**

**R&R? I still have none.**


	4. Waves and Tails

**Finally go reviews, yay. I will try to cut down on bad words, okay. It's just a habit. But I promise NOTHING when Tayuya comes in, she's just not Tayuya without bad words.**

**Going to be a little time-skip up to a day before Team 7's 'shown' Tora mission. I did say they had one earlier but you know they wouldn't do it just once :3**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Three figures were hiding in the trees watching their target.

"Frost, at point A" said the closest figure.

"Ruse, point B" replied the second figure.

"Bounder, clone at point C, main at point X. Jeez, why do we even have to do this."

"Stop complaining. Now, on my mark...GO!" yelled a fourth person.

The three figures jumped into the clearing from the north, south, and east. The cat panicked and ran to the west. The three quickly followed it into a clearing. The cat jumped into the clearing, only to be caught by the real Bounder. "Target apprehended."

"Can you confirm red ribbon on ear?" Bounder lifted the cat by the scruff of it's neck up to eye level.

"Confirmed."

"Okay! Mission success." The green-haired sensei walked into the clearing before they heard a grunt of pain. Bounder, without his smile now, tossed the cat to Aura and walked over to the sound while doing hand signs. He placed two fingers to Ruse's forehead when he looked up and he fell asleep.

Bounder threw Ruse over his shoulders and turned to Aura. "Mission success, but I think we need to figure out what's up with this kid, soon."

"Well, according to the medics, the analysis should have the results ready later today, so we'll stop by to check. Before that, though, we need to hand in the mission report and return the cargo." She was holding the cat that same way Bounder was. "I always hated cats., they're...Hey! Put that book away!" She turned her attention to Bounder who had his familiar orange book out.

"Sorry, I was just bored, I was still listening though, if it's any consolation." Bounder returned his book to his pouch and his smile returned.

A vein throbbed in Aura's temple. "We've been doing missions for a month, you should know I hate those things period, you're lucky you're only twelve or the damage I did during the Genin test would've been permanent." She sighed. "Why do you even bring that on missions with me?"

"It's just kind of a habit." Bounder replied. He turned and followed Aura back to the Hokage tower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The four that composed Team Aura hurried out of the Hokage's office when they saw the lady take the cat and roughly hug it like it was a teddy bear.

"That's too brutal for even me to watch." said Aura as they left the tower to heard for the hospital. "Maybe next time we should just let him go. Poor cat deserves it."

"I'm glad I'm not a cat." Tomodachi shivered on top of Bounder's head. "I prefer being a partner to being cuddle buddy." Bounder gave a small laugh at the fox's words.

"Hey, less talky more listen...y...Anyways, we're here. We all need to pay attention." said Aura when they reached the hospital doors and entered. They walked up to the desk to the single medic they could see. "Excuse me, do you have the information regarding Ruse Flakes condition?" the medic realized there were people there and began to look through the folders on her desk.

"Hai, here it is. Hokage-sama is waiting in room thirteen to talk about it." she handed them a folder than Aura took. Bounder smirked, thirteen again. Frost pushed Aura down the hall when she just opened the folder and started to look.

"Let's go. We can read once we get there." The four walked down the hall to the room that had the number '13' on it. "Now, go." Frost shoved Aura into the room while the other two just walked in. Frost followed and closed the door. Across the room was the Sandaime with four scrolls.

"I see you've received the information." They nodded. "It seems his chakra has created an impurity in his brain by mixing with certain parts that were off. Most likely, intense emotions and stress. Ruse, has there been anything you've been feeling that is unusual?"

"Well, ever since I got here, I've had a growing feeling of dread and loneliness. I miss my girlfriend and I just can't get to her anymore. It's been driving me crazy."

"Well, he hides it well in any case." said Bounder.

"Okay, from what you've reported about it, the 'beast' takes over Ruse's mind after moments of work or stress. We believe the thing takes over after an adrenaline rush. The strange thing is it can manipulate chakra and elemental chakra on a Jonin level but he can't use any jutsus. We believe this is just instinct that resides deep in the subconscious that is never needed in normal shinobi. Now," the old man turned to the scrolls he had on the shelf. "We've been studying and we cannot find a way to seal this type of thing. But we had noted a change in his chakra flow and mind waves. These scrolls each contains a seal, that we can place on you, that will alert you to when his mind and chakra changes. If he does change, the seal will alert you and you can channel chakra into it to activate his seal. It should have a calming effect but we're not certain if it will stop the 'beast.' If it doesn't, you will just have to keep using genjutsu to put him to sleep. This is the best we can offer."

The four looked at each other than all at Ruse. He just shrugged. Aura looked back to the Sandaime. "We'll do it, I guess." The old man just nodded and separated one scroll from the others before motioning for Ruse to sit on the bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The four known as Team Aura were walking down the street, a little drained from the application of the seals. Today was one of the three days of the week that they focused on their primary training separately. They dropped Frost off at the hospital to begin his medical practices. Ruse ran off to practice his taijutsu with Gai and Rock Lee. Bounder desperately hoped that their personalities didn't rub off on his friend. Bounder himself stayed with Aura to practice genjutsu. During these training sessions, Bounder and Aura's bickering and fighting was almost non-existent as Bounder was serious about learning genjutsu so he took care not to piss her off. She, of course, began to wonder why. Secretly, she was thankful and looked forward to the specific training more than their average missions and such. They reached the training grounds and prepared to her brother, Ikuza, arrived.

"What do you want neesan? Can't you see we're training?" asked Aura, impatiently.

"Hokage-sama requests our audience for an A-rank mission. We'll be gone for a week or so." said the green-haired male. "Your students will not be able to go on their own missions while you're gone. However, the Hokage has asked that they report to his office tomorrow before noon."

Aura sighed. "There's no way out of this, is there?" Ikuza shook his head. "Very well." She turned to her student. "I will have some scrolls sent to your residence before I leave. And be sure to inform Frost and Ruse of the meeting tomorrow, before noon, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bounder nodded with his lazy smile.

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." Aura said as she walked off.

"Gomen, sensei."

"You act way different when you're not around those friends of yours. Why?" she said as she stopped and turned to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just trying to be strong in front of them. It's just something that I do. I prefer not to piss you off though, mainly because I don't like seeing people mad or hurt, secondarily because of the hurting you tend to put on perverts when they piss you off."

"Heh, yeah, I know. It's the worst thing in the world. That's why Kakashi and myself stopped doing that stuff. She's scary when she's mad." said Ikuza as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Aura smiled genuinely to herself while she smirked on the outside. "Yeah, that's right. Don't mess with Aura Shishou or you'll likely lose your manhood."

"So we've experienced." groaned Bounder. "Anyways, see you when you get back, sensei." he waved as the two Jonin jumped onto the roofs and sped off.

Bounder sighed and fell to his rear. He laid down on the ground and stared at the darkening sky. _Why _do_ I act differently when they're not around? If only I knew._ Bounder thought in silence. He heard the Kyuubi chuckle inside his head and blocked him out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder entered his dark apartment to find there was a pile of scrolls sitting on the single table in the room. He walked over and sorted through the scrolls. He sighed. Two D-rank jutsus and a C-rank jutsu. But then his eye caught a significantly older scrolls that had a note scrawled on it. _'Bounder, this is the only B-rank genjutsu I have. I doubt you can learn it, but it won't hurt to let you try. To open this you have to use the C-rank jutsu I have supplied. I would recommend learning the other three before even opening this. It's not a devastating jutsu but it's enough to be classified as a B. Have fun while I'm gone. Tell Frost and Ruse where I went and do NOT forget about the meeting tomorrow morning or you'll be losing more than your manhood._ Bounder paled. _See you in a week or so. Aura Shishou._ Bounder quickly ran over to the alarm clock and set the alarm and made sure it was at max volume.

"I'm glad she _trusts_ me so much..." said Bounder to himself. He took the old scroll and carefully stored it in his pouch, under his weapons. The other three scrolls were placed by his bed for quick access come dawn. He quickly settled down into a fitful sleep to be ready for the next day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder was rushing through the streets with two blurs behind him. He'd woken up late even with the alarm clock on high and it was almost noon. They were supposed to arrive before noon. He turned back to the two behind him. "Hurry up guys! We don't want to get into trouble!" Bounder picked up the speed, as did the two following him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stared in horror as the giant woman known as the Daimyo's wife. They swore that they'd help the cat next time they had to rescue it as they watched her leave.

"Let's see." the three turned to look at the Sandaime with their sensei, Kakashi, behind them. "Team seven's next mission is: babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, or help with the potato digging."

"No!" yelled Naruto. "Give us something more challenging! We've been doing these lame missions forever!" Iruka looked like he was about to shout at Naruto himself when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." replied the graying man. Bounder, Frost, and Ruse came in the door, panting. They stood to the side after they shut the door and looked at Team Seven weird. Iruka and Naruto seemed to be giving on heat, not eh sexual kind, the dangerous kind.

Tomodachi was barely able to slip in before the door shut and hopped up on Bounder's head, who took no notice. Everyone eyes the fox strangely aside from Naruto, Frost, and Ruse. "Eh? What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Bounder.

"More like you're head." replied Sakura dryly.

"Oh, this is my companion, Tomodachi. She's been helping me for a while now. She'll be gaining her second tail in a couple of years." said Bounder as he started to pet Tomo.

"You know this, how?" asked Sakura, again. Bounder was getting annoyed with her.

"What, you think I don't know my own age?" Everyone jumped as the fox spoke. "Apparently didn't think I could speak either." She sweatdropped.

"Back to business!" yelled Naruto. "We want a better mission!"

"Yes, yes, we heard the first time. But I'm not sure you're ready for a C-rank mission, Naruto." said the Hokage. "They can be pretty hard if you're inexperienced and not ready for the unexpected." Kakashi sweatdropped. _C-ranked missions aren't that hard. The worst is a group of bandits. Not even ninjas, he's clearly trying to get a rise out of Naruto._

"We can go with him!" said Bounder. They all looked at him. "Well, since our sensei is off on a mission, we could join and help them. That should be enough shouldn't it?" Frost, Ruse, and Naruto all nodded, to strengthen the point.

Sandaime seemed to think on it for a bit before nodding. "I see, if it's okay with Kakashi to take on a few extra students." Kakashi was about to sigh when he remembered Bounder read Icha Icha. This could be his chance to converse with another fan. He nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "Very well. You'll be escorting a bridge builder to the Wave Country and supervise the building of the bridge."

"Yatte!" yelled Bounder and Naruto in sync. Kakashi sweatdropped. _Great, now I have to deal with two of them._

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. You can come in now!" He said. They all turned to watched the door.

The first thing to come through the door was a hand holding a bottle of sake. _Amazing first impression._ Thought Bounder. The door opened to reveal a heavyset man with a backpack on and a towel around his neck over what looked to be old worn clothes. The smell of alcohol was strong and Tomodachi covered her nose, the other could smell it but it wasn't as intense to them as it was to the supersensitive nose of the fox.

"Huh? They're all brats!" He took a sip from the bottle, which Bounder was now uncertain of what it was. It didn't seem to be sake or anything else recognizable. "Is that short, orange one even a ninja? What about this kid, a fox?" He looked at Frost and Sasuke. "At least these two seem capable." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"You bastard!" yelled Naruto and Bounder as they jumped at the man. They would've made it too, if it weren't for Kakashi holding onto the backs of their shirts.

"We can't kill the the person we're supposed to protect, dobes." said Sasuke. Bounder turned angrily to Sasuke.

"I'm not a dobe! I'm a moron! There's a definite difference!" Bounder cross his arms and huffed. Everyone else sweatdropped at the kid's stupidity.

The man seemed to snap out of it first. "I'm the expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until I get back to my country and finish the bridge."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll meet you at the gates in an hour." said Bounder before walking out of the office with a hesitant Frost and Ruse following him.

"What an interesting bunch this is." said Kakashi before he disappeared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder and Naruto were shaking with excitement and watching the forest, waiting to go. "Let's go!"

"Am I really going to be safe with these brats?" asked the bridge builder.

"It doesn't seem like it, but I'm a Jonin, so don't worry." said Kakashi, embarrassed by his two charges.

"I don't know if the effect Naruto is Having on Bounder is good or bad." Frost sighed and rubbed his temple. He watched as Bounder and Naruto charge forwards and tripped. "Yep, definitely bad..."

"At least someone else here is sane." said Sasuke before he sauntered away.

They walked off on their way with two 'monkeys' leading the pack while the Jonin stayed by Tazuna's side and the rest made a circle of sorts around them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bounder remembered something and dragged himself back to where Sasuke was. He ignored the talk about ninja villages and that junk by Kakashi and Sakura. He had other business to attend to.

"Hey, Sasuke?" said Bounder as he fell in step with the moody boy.

"Hn?" was all he said.

"I wanted to apologize for being so...so...whatever the hell I was before. I guess I was just a little sadistic when it came to pissing people off back then."

"And you're not now?" asked the fox on Bounder's head. He'd completely forgotten about her.

"No, not after the horrors that I've seen, called Aura. She's made me wet myself on more than one occasion." Bounder turned back to Sasuke. Who as looking at the fox curiously.

"Hey, do...moron." He corrected himself. "Why should I care? It's not like I have to see you every day."

Bounder mused. "That's a good question..." He walked along thinking for a few minutes. "I guess you shouldn't. I just wanted to tell you. I don't mean to piss people off, it's just a habit. In truth, I hate seeing people in pain or sadness. And, I'd rather have you as a friend, but you aren't friends with anyone."

"Hn, I guess i accept your apology, but you're not going to become my friend. I don't have friends, only to get stronger and kill _him_." said the avenger.

"You know, you don't have to do it alone. No one should have to bear that kind of pain alone. We'll all be here, all you have to do is ask, or give a signal if pride gets in the way, just a way to tell me or someone else. You're not alone."

"Yeah, nice speech and all, but this is my own business, Uchiha business. Stay out of it." snarled Sasuke.

Bounder sighed. "Do you know what true power is?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I _he_ told me, hatred. I have to hate him."

"Wrong!" Bounder almost shouted. "Your brother may be strong by using his own methods, but look at the others. Yondaime, Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Nidaime, and Shodai Hokage. They were all much more powerful than Itachi and will always be stronger. Do you know why? Think about what they all have in common, their reasons for fighting."

Sasuke glared at him, but it was making sense. They were all much stronger than Itachi and none of them used hatred as a basis for strength. Sasuke began to muse.

"I think I'll leave to to think about that for a while." Bounder hurried back up to Naruto.

It was then that they passed by a puddle in the side of the road. Kakashi cast a wary eye over it and pretended to ignore it. Bounder, however, stepped into it and slung the water all over Naruto.

"You teme! I'll get you for that!" screamed Naruto as he ran after his crazed brother. _Kids..._ thought Kakashi.

It was then that a heavy chain wrapped itself around Kakashi and ripped him apart. The two men the chain was connected to landed and charged the blond ninja. Naruto seemed to freeze up. Bounder quickly stepped in front of Naruto and brought out his sword. He used the tip to sticking the middle of the chain and flip it over their heads. This gave Sasuke a clear shot and he sent a shuriken whizzing to pin the chain to a tree. A kunai immediately followed and locked the shuriken and chain to the tree.

Sasuke appeared on the chain and kicked the two apart. They quickly disengaged the chain and swung used the momentum from the kick to propel themselves around to their targets. The smaller one went straight at Bounder and Naruto. He was laughing as his claws fell in a swooping motion to cut the kids. It passed right through them. "Clones!?" He felt a kick in back from the orange ninja as the other appeared in front of him.

"Psh, no jutsus or anything? Pitiful. I wonder how you two even became Chuunin. You're beaten by Genin." This had the desired effect and the assailant launched forward. Bounder disappeared in a puff of smoke before the ninja felt another blow to the back of the head. He fell to the ground and flipped over quickly to stop any oncoming attacks. The other kid walked up to him. "Pitiful. Just like your master is going to be soon. Momochi may even come to our side if I play my cards right." The Chuunin's eyes widened when realized that the kid knew who had sent them. Bounder took this time to observe the ninja in front of him. He had a large device on his right arm where the chain had connected him to his brother. He wore a tattered black cloak over camouflaged pants and a taped upper body. On his face was a breathing mask and a mist headband that had a single spike sticking up from the top. The kid took his sword and brought it down hard on the man's head.

Bounder sheathed his sword as he walked away from the unconscious man. The other was being held by the throat by Kakashi and ended up tied to a tree with his brother.

"Good work out there, guys. With six Genin in total, you managed to take on two Chuunins." Kakashi said before turning to Tazuna. "We, have something to talk about." He led him off a bit.

"Like that makes it sound like an accomplishment." smirked Bounder. "It would sound better if we beat them one on one."

"One on one? You didn't even kill the guy." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't kill...ever." said Bounder, seriously.

"That's the life of a shinobi. You can't avoid killing forever. You can't just knock out all of your opponents and leave them to rot, they'll wake up and come after you again." said Sakura.

"Be that as it may, I don't kill, directly. I can cause death fine, but I'll never use my hands to do it." Bounder choose this time to realize that Tomodachi was gone. "Huh? Tomodachi, where are you?" He heard a yip from behind him. He turned to see Naruto rubbing the fox's stomach while she rolled on the ground. "Oh snap!"

"What?" asked Sakura and Naruto in unison. Sasuke just 'Hn'ed.

"I just remembered that I forgot to practice something. I'd better practice as soon as we get to Wave." Bounder punched one hand into the other. "Yeah, it's going to work soon."

"What is?" asked Sakura. Bounder took a look of innocence.

"Nothing." He said before turning his attention to Kakashi.

"Well, guys. It seems that this mission has been upped to a B or low A-rank mission. Wave couldn't afford a higher rank and choose to disguise it as a C rank mission. We should..."

"We're not going back!" Bounder and Naruto yelled. "We already came this far and we can handle anything they throw at us!" continued Naruto. Kakashi sighed and turned to the others. They all nodded their heads to signify that they wanted to go.

"Okay, we'll continue on. But remember, this mission is much more dangerous than it was before. This is not a game, it's the real world and lives are at stake, so act as such." Kakashi turned and led them off down the road.

Bounder smirked and whipped out his trusty orange book at the same time as Kakashi. It resulted in a snicker from Sasuke and Naruto and a huff from Sakura. Kakashi turned head to see what they were laughing at. He smiled and turned back forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Night had fallen and they had decided to camp. They would be getting up early tomorrow to hide in the morning mist while they traveled under the bridge to get to Wave Country itself. Bounder didn't care. He had sneaked out of the camp and off to the edge of a lake that was a good distance away, but not so far away that he wouldn't notice an attack. He did the hand signs and bit his thumb. He placed his hands on the ground and whispered the jutsu's name inaudibly. There was a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a three-tailed fox with a black stripe going down it's back that came up to Bounder's knee.

"Damn it." He whispered. "I can't put enough focused Kyuubi chakra to summon him. Excuse me, Dachito, I was trying to summon Kyuubi again. Gomen." Bounder gave a slight bow.

"No problem. I do hope that you'll be able to summon master soon. I've been eager to meet him." said the fox.

"Bounder, what are you doing so late?" asked a female voice from the bushed. Tomodachi popped out and walked up to the fox and the fox container.

"Imoto?" asked the larger fox.

"Neesan? Neesan!? W-what are you doing here?" Tomodachi backed away a bit.

"I see you are still keeping away from family, Tomo-san. You're lucky I'm not on mission or I'd have to kill you." Tomodachi shrank at her brother's commanding voice.

"Nobody's killing anybody while I'm here. Tomodachi is under my personal protection and nobody is going to hurt her." Bounder almost growled. Dachito looked at the container. And felt the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Gomen, Kyuubi-sama. It is a family matter that kaasan and tousan would rather resolve. She left her family against everyone's wishes and ignored direct orders in order to come to this plane. I have orders to kill on sight when I see her on mission. This is family and I will follow my mission."

"Good luck with that." growled Bounder. "Neither you, nor your family is touching Tomo-chan. She is one of my precious people and you'll stay away if you value life." Bounder's red Kyuubi eyes were bearing down on the male fox.

Dachito was trying his hardest not to shrink at the growl of his leader. "I will be sure to tell the rest of the family. Please take note, that as long as you protect Tomo-san, you will not be allowed to summon us any longer."

"Good, the only one I'm interested in summoning in neesan. I could care less for any foxes that think they're high and mighty enough to attack their own family." Bounder flared the Kyuubi's chakra and Dachito poofed away from the force. Bounder calmed himself down and his eyes changed back from the red to his normal green. He turned to Tomodachi to find that she had stars in her eyes.

She jumped onto Bounder in what could only be discerned as a hug. "Bounder...nobody's ever stood up for me before like that. Arigato. I don't think they'll be bothering us anymore."

Bounder smiled. "Of course I would stand up for you. Like I said, you're one of my precious people...animal...whatever. I don't just let my friends be injured or killed. I will protect you and them all with my and Kyuubi's life.

_**Hey! Who said you could bring me into this!?**_ Howled Kyuubi.

_Me, that's who. Now, you know I wouldn't go get myself killed protecting someone. I put my life on the line, but I'll always be there for anyone._ "I'll always be there for everyone as long as I can." Bounder's normal lazy smile was replaced by a genuine smile that warmed Tomodachi's heart.

"Friend. Like my name. You're the only true friend I have. Arigato." Tomodachi was overflowing with emotions. She'd obviously had a hard past.

"You've obviously had some troubles in your past. Do you mind telling me about them?" asked Bounder.

"I do, but I will tell you the final reason that caused me to come here. It's one that is quite common in peace treaties and such in this world. I was set to be married to some slob to unite my family with the other. I was opposed to the forced marriage but they kept on pushing me. They wouldn't leave me alone and it was almost the day. I finally snapped and ran away. Eventually, I found my way into this plane and I was happy, but alone. I never truly trusted anyone and tried to avoid all humanity. That is, until you came." Bounder smiled from his sitting position on the ground as Tomodachi snuggled closer to Bounder and emitted a very faint red aura.

_**It has begun prematurely.**_ Said the fox.

_What has!?_ Bounder asked as Tomodachi's form glowed with a brighter red that before. She seemed to be sleeping through the whole thing.

_**She is changing. The high emotional state caused her second tail to accelerate. With the second tail, she'll gain the ability to attain a human form and a greater size.**_

Bounder watched as the fox in his lap slowly grew until it was halfway between her original size and Dachito's size. She, when standing, would rise halfway up Bounder's shin. The black strip of fur on her black became wilder. A second tail began to grow in with the same black stripe as the first one. Her claws and fangs were noticeably larger while her ears were just a bit bigger in proportion to her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to peer around. She looked up at Bounder who was smiling very warmly.

"Welcome back to the waking world, sleepy-head." Bounder said as he set her on the ground.

"What do you..." she stopped when she realized how much taller she was that before. She spun her head around and saw that she had a second tail. "B-but, how!? I still had two more years!?" Bounder just smiled as her confusion.

"Apparently, the state of high emotion you entered, after my little spout with your brother, sped up the process and the second tail grew prematurely. In result, you've grown bigger, are probably stronger, and..." Bounder's eye twinkled as he watched her squirm.

"And what!?" she said almost panicky.

Bounder's smiled widened. "You can transform into your human form." Her eyes widened in surprised. Bounder reached his hand down to pet her on the head but as soon as he made contact, they found themselves in a familiar hallway.

"Where are we?" asked the curious fox. She walked ahead slowly with Bounder following her.

"We're inside my head." He chuckled. "This is my and Naruto's subconscious. Part of it. We share this part because of a certain tenant."

Tomodachi's eyes widened when she turned to the right at the intersection. She walked through the cage without hesitation and Bounder followed. Standing in the middle of the room was the red-haired man that Bounder had grown to love. "Hey, neesan. Were you the one that pulled us in here?"

"Yes, I was. It concerns a certain little fox we both know." said the elder fox-man. Tomodachi was sitting on the floor looking up at Kyuubi. She bowed deeply.

"Kyuubi-sama. I am not worthy to be in your humble presence." said the now-nervous fox.

"Of course you're worthy. That's why I brought you here." The fox-man motioned to a seat at the large table and sat in the one across from it. She took the offered seat and listened. "You've been a good friend and companion to my host and myself. I know that you left your family, so you have no one to teach you how to utilize your ability to transform into your human form. That's what I'm going to do." said the Kyuubi with a smile.

Bounder began to suspect that Kyuubi had a thing for Tomodachi but put it aside because of their large age difference. "So I am not needed?" asked the host.

"Only if you want to watch." said Kyuubi. "Otherwise you can leave if you please, I'll be sure to return her to her body after he training is complete."

"Arigato, neesan." Before Bounder left he heard Tomodachi's voice once more.

"I can't believe _the_ Kyuubi-sama is willing to teach me." Bounder smirked and faded from the shared subconscious.

He woke to find himself sitting back on the ground with his hand on Tomodachi's head. Careful to maintain part of him touching the fox for when she was ready to return, he picked her up and walked back to the camp. Bounder walked into his tent, unaware of the single eye watching him, and laid down to sleep, making sure he keep his hand on Tomodachi's back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning brought yelling from outside. Bounder sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" said the voice Bounder knew was Kakashi's. Bounder shook of the morning weariness and jumped out of the tent, prepared to attack. He stopped when he saw what was in front of him. He saw the back of a girl that was a head and a half shorter than Bounder and wore a long white gown. Out of the back of the gown were two fox tails. Bounder sighed knowing who it was. He looked around. Naruto was leaning against a tree, smirking. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all had kunais out, ready to fight.

"Yay!" the fox girl jumped into the air. "Finally, a human form." she did a flip before she landed. She caught a glimpse of the person she knew most and jumped at him. "Bounder-kun!" She wrapped her arms around his back in a hug. Bounder returned it and lifted the fox girl at high as he could before setting her on his shoulders.

"Man, you've gotten heavier with that second tail." said Bounder as he almost fell over. He regained his balance and smirked at the confused Team Seven, aside from Naruto, and Tazuna. "Oh? No one remembers her? Poor Tomodachi." Bounder grinned. "Let's pack and get moving, I'll explain on the way." Everyone hesitantly packed while keeping an eye on the fox girl on Bounder's shoulders.

Everyone was ready and back on the main road. Kakashi turned to Bounder with a look that clearing said 'Explain this before I make you.'

"Okay, this is Tomodachi, as you should have realized. She recently gained her second tail last night instead of in two years because of special circumstances. With the second tail, she is a larger fox and gained the ability to transform into her human form. Last night she had a training session where she practiced and perfected it." Bounder moved the top of his body side to side and wiggle the fox girl. It resulted in a giggle of happiness. "She's ninety-eight and foxes don't gain their second tail until they're one hundred. Foxes gain an extra tail for every one hundred years they live up to nine tails. There are, however, circumstances of extreme emotion when the process could be sped up. I also learned a bit of her past and family last night." Bounder said as he let his happiness fade a bit. "They're not too nice."

Naruto, who was now paying attention since he'd heard the rest earlier, turned to his brother. "They don't like her? Or they don't let her play games and that stuff, right?"

"No...I met her brother last night. We were lucky he wasn't on a mission." Bounder paused and look up at the clouds solemnly. "They want her dead." He received a gasp from Sakura and a dumbstruck look from Naruto. Tomodachi wasn't in her happiness either. She had an almost blank look on her face that showed a bit of happiness. Bounder looked back in front of him. "Apparently, she left them to come to this area because of forced circumstances. The only thing she is willing to divulge so far is that the final straw was a forced marriage. I'm glad she ran away. Nobody should be forced to marry for anything but love." Bounder's smile returned. "She also never had any friends until I found her. That was what set off the emotional circumstances to transform. Last night, I defended her from her brother and told them they would perish if they tried to touch her." _Unfortunately, I can't use the fox summons anymore because of this, but I'm not complaining._ "They will continue to try and kill her if they see her, but Naruto and myself will protect her. She's like kin to us." _More like she _is_ kin._ "I was disgusted with the way her family treated her and they'll never get her back while they're like that. Someday, I'll make sure Tomo-chan is free from her family or has the strength to defeat them, since my normal human life is dwarfed by her fox life. She's like the little sister I never had." _Now that's a lie. I had three 'little' sisters back in my world. But they weren't the type of sister I wanted, they were just annoying and loud._ Bounder mentally sighed. "Enough talk of that. So, what have you guys been up to while we were with Aura?"

Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "Training! I even managed to figure out new things to use the Shadow Clone jutsu for. Sakura had progressed well over the time spent training. Sasuke was the teme he always is."

"Not to mention your bad teamwork." said Kakashi.

"Hey! It's not my fault..."

"Stop." Naruto's rant was interrupted by Bounder. He was staring ahead and slightly to the left. "We're being watched." He carefully set Tomodachi on the ground and pulled out his sword. "Come out! We know you're there!" As Bounder said this, a small black fox was hurled from the bushes and landed harshly. It seemed to be hurt and was whimpering.

"Oh, poor thing!" said Tomodachi as she and Naruto started to run.

"Stop!" They froze in their tracks when they heard the Kyuubi/Bounder mixed voice. Naruto could feel it inside his head as well as see it. "That fox is perfectly fine. Go near it and you will die."

Kakashi raised his single eyebrow as he stored his orange book away. "So now you're protecting this fox from other foxes too?"

"No, that fox would've killed anyone that got close enough. It is tainted with power." growled Bounder.

"So you noticed." came a sickly sweet voice. The black fox stood up majestically and stared at Bounder with glowing red eyes. "It's time you die! Kyuubi-teme is here and I'm going to kill him!" yelled the fox with glee.

"No! A four-tailed fox! Tomodachi, get back." Bounder leveled his sword with the ground and slid his left leg forward. Naruto and Tomodachi moved behind Bounder. "Your fight is with me. You'll leave Tomo-chan and Kyuubi-sama out of this!" Bounder charged with Naruto hot on his tail.

"Did he just say, Kyuubi-_sama_?" asked Sakura.

"It seems he's come to terms with his tenant. I can only hope he's made the right choice." said Kakashi as he readied himself to fight.

"Tenant? What do you mean, sensei?" asked Sakura as she moved to guard Tazuna.

"We'll talk about this after the fight." Kakashi charged forward to join the fight when a Naruto clone dropped down in front of him.

"This is between the foxes. Back off, sensei." came Naruto's voice. It was laced with a deep growl that no doubt came from the Kyuubi. A shiver went down Kakashi's spine as he pulled back.

"Kuro-Kitsune! You have abandoned the true path of the kitsune and formed your own separate group that was bent on destroying the nine-tailed Kyuubi." said Bounder as he relayed everything Kyuubi was telling him in his head. "But there is no summoning contract for the dark foxes and never will be. How did you come to this plane!?" demanded Bounder as he stood a few yards from the black fox.

"Let's just say, we found a way." The fox let down the aura that was disguising it. The other three tails showed themselves and a wave of killing intent washed over them all. All of the non-containers froze in their tracks and couldn't move. "Kyuubi-teme will die. A mere mortal isn't going to stop me." The fox jumped at Bounder, who dodged to the side of the giant fox. This fox rose to the bottom of Bounder's ribcage, whereas a normal four-tailed fox would only rise to the waist.

"This power. It's not natural! You've been tampering with the natural course!" yelled Naruto.

"Not we, per say, but a friend has helped us gain power." purred the fox.

_Since when can foxes purr..._ Bounder asked Kyuubi.

_**Since forever. Nobody knows because everybody sees us as bad luck.**_ Replied Kyuubi.

"First, before we fight, what is your name?" asked Bounder. Then remembering his manners. _Ha!_ He spoke again. "I am Kyuubi's container Bounder Uzumaki."

"And I'm Kyuubi's container Naruto Uzumaki! Prepare to go down you fox-teme!" yelled Naruto.

The black fox gave a chuckle. "I'm Kurokokuro. You can call me Koko for short." The fox purred again as she licked her claws. "We're going to have some fun."

"Dark Heart, eh? That heart's going to be feeding the plants by the time we're done with you." growled Bounder again.

Back away from the fox demons, the rest of Team Seven and Team Aura were keeping a careful watch on Tazuna.

"This fight is going to get messy." said Kakashi. He'd heard all that they said, as did everyone else. "The two containers of the Kyuubi against the dark fox, Kurokokuro. I don't know the history of these black foxes, or any foxes for that matter, but she gives off an evil feeling, kind of like the snake sannin. I can't even tell her powers with Sharingan." Kakashi did, indeed, have his left eye uncovered to reveal a red eyes with a black pupil and three tomoe around it.

"Sharingan?" said Sakura. Frost and Ruse nodded to each other, they of course knew from their world.

"Sharingan is the Uchiha clan's bloodline limit. It can see speeds beyond normal human eyes and copy any moves that it sees. It can also focus on the chakra emitted from an opponent and duplicate it along with any jutsus that is seen with it." said Kakashi, not really wanting to go into a detailed explanation.

"And that is only scratching the surface." said Sasuke while he glared at the silver-haired ninja. "How did you even get the Sharingan, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Sasuke was obviously beefed.

Kakashi bowed his head. "That's a story I would rather not share with anyone. I've never told anyone and I never plan to. Only me, Sandaime, my sensei, and my long gone teammates know how I got it. The only still alive of which is me and Hokage-sama. It's private, just like all your clan stuff." He looked back up at the foxes. They were standing there staring at each other. The tension was building and it was pressing down on the Genin. Sasuke was wishing he had his own Sharingan for the ensuing fight.

"It begins." said Frost from behind the others. The three foxes lunged at each other.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Man, this chapter ended up going into the fifteenth page in OpenOffice just to get the 7500 words I wanted.**

**The whole Dark Fox thing was on a whim. I'm going to incorporate it into the storyline I already had planned.**

**So everyone knows, I don't actually reply to reviews unless there are question. I just don't have the patience to do it. Thanks to those that did review, though.**

**Next Chapter will focus on the fox fight and possibly get into the first fight with Zabuza.**

**I know Tomodachi hasn't really done ANYTHING as Bounder's companion, but she'll get her due later. Maybe during the final Zabuza fight. I'm not positive yet.**

**R&R please. I need to know what I'm doing wrong, and I know I'm doing some stuff wrong...I always do, it's a...habit...**


	5. Kuro Kitsune

**Battle time I guess. Never written one so I have no clue if I suck or not, probably the former. But, that won't stop me from trying. I already know how the battle ends, I just need to make up everything else...**

**If I'm good, I'll just manage to get through this battle and the area of Zabuza's first attack.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto rolled to the side as the black vixen charged him. He immediately threw a kunai to catch the fox in the back. Kurokokuro jumped from the ground and did a back flip as she grabbed the kunai with her tail. In a swift movement she threw the kunai back at Naruto and attacked again. Brought her claw down to slash the orange ninja, only for it to be blocked by a kunai held by Bounder.

"Don't forget, fox. There's two of us." Bounder growled and shoved the black kitsune back. Naruto had the kunai that was thrown and a second one in his hands. He threw both only to miss on each side. With a quick hand sign, four more Narutos sprang up. The four rushed around the fox and prepared for a pincer attack. They charged only for the black fox to jump while they smashed into and destroyed each other. Kuro landed behind where the four had attacked her and noticed Bounder was gone. A rustle in the bushes was the only warning she had before four more kunai embedded in the ground. The six formed a circle that Kuro failed to notice. She had a black fire in her eyes.

"Don't take me so lightly." She steadily rose to her hind legs and held her front paws down. Both burst into very dark red flames. "Black Flames Wrath!" Both arms whipped forward and sent a mass of dark fire at Naruto. The orange boy easily dodged it but then Bounder and Naruto noticed that it kept going. It was heading straight for the others. Kakashi and Sasuke's hands immediately began to move but stopped a the fox sent a wave of killing intent at them. They couldn't move.

"Despicable creature!" yelled Bounder before he moved with all of his speed. He pushed chakra into his legs and landed in front of the fire. He brought two kunai forth and slashed at the ball of fire, trying to disperse it. When that tactic failed, Bounder held both kunai in a cross to stop the fire. Bounder could feel the heat on his hands but held it firm. The kunai then began to melt and Bounder was forced to drop them before they burnt him.

Naruto hurled himself forward and ten Naruto's sprang up with him in clouds of smoke. They surrounded the fox and leaped at the same time. Two were dispelled by claws covered in flames before two more were destroyed from twin kicks while the kitsune leaned back onto her hands. With a quick motion, she pushed herself and spun while upside down. Her back claws, now covered in fire, hit and dispersed the clones as they came. "Boring, can't you at least put up a fight?" asked the vixen. "Dark Flame Style: Body Suit." A cloak of dark flames enveloped the fox in a layer of protecting fire. The two clones left attacked and were burnt before they could reach her. "Let's play!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the black fox jumped at him. Her claws came slashing left and right as Naruto frantically tried to dodge them. One caught him in the arm and his jacket lit up. Naruto instinctively began patting it down when another claw came across his face. He was flung back and rolled. He was just a few yards away from Bounder when he dropped the kunai.

Bounder pushed his chakra to his hands and put the forward as fast as he could.

"He's not going to try to block the fire with his hands, is he!?" yelled Sakura. She was watching on in fear as the fireball pushed onward. It hit Bounder's hands and came to a stop. There was a hissing sound and they could faintly smell burnt flesh.

"Try again!" yelled Kuro as she flooded the fireball with more fire. The temperature skyrocketed as Bounder let out a scream. He forced more chakra into his hands. The fireball was now as big as the Uchiha's Great Fireball. Bounder started to slide back slowly. The dark fox let out another, more powerful, wave of killing intent, to keep the humans frozen. "Pitiful, you're all going to burn to a crisp." she started laughing when a foot connected with her face.

"You're going to die!" yelled Naruto with a growl. He started to emit red chakra in small amounts.

"No! This chakra, the seal can't be broken!" Kakashi watched as the red chakra healed the burn on Naruto's arm. "Wait, it's just cracked. Naruto! Careful, don't use the fox's chakra!" Kakashi yelled over the burning inferno. Naruto ignored him and charged the black fox. He punched her in the face with a red chakra enhanced hand before spinning into a roundhouse kick. The black fox tumbled across the ground and was now even with Bounder's side.

"You, brat." The fox wiped a trail of blood that was running down her muzzle. "The little kits think they can handle a four-tail." The black fox was covered in flames once again and caught Naruto's punch between her front paws. The boy let out a growl of anger as his flesh as burnt and healed rapidly. His foot came from under only to be blocked by one of the fox's own. Naruto flooded his left hand with chakra and swung it into an uppercut to the stomach. It connected and the fox flew up before crashing in heap of fire. "Kit! Die!" Fire flung out from the fox and lashed at Naruto. Tendrils of fire wrapped around Naruto's limbs and tossed him high overhead to land next to Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke decided to charge into battle only to stop when he heard a voice.

"Stop! Get back! We said this is kitsune business! Stay out of it!" growled Bounder. The humans all shivered as they heard the dark and contorted voice. Red chakra began leaking out of Bounder and wrapped around his hands. "Ahhh!" Bounder turned his body and flung the large fireball at the awaiting fox.

"Mmm, lunch." said the fox as she opened her mouth. The fireball hit her and seemingly disappeared into her throat. She gave a small burp that allowed some smoke to escape. "Excuse me." she grinned as she watched Bounder fall to the ground in pain. His arms were burnt halfway up his forearms. He was sitting on his legs holding his arms in front of him as he gritted his teeth.

"Bounder!" Tomodachi ran up to Bounder and sat next to him as he let her examine his hands. "These are bad, worse than normal fire." She was too caught up in examining Bounder that she failed to noticed Kuro coming up behind her.

"Die, vixen!" The black fox said as she lunged at Tomodachi, fangs bared. She reached the red fox and had her mouth ready to snap shut and crush the girl's neck. Her fangs neared her neck before the black fox was jerked back by a forced around her neck, causing her to miss her prey. "What!?" She tried to turn her head to find what had stopped her when she noticed Bounder was leaning over and she couldn't see his face.

Team Seven, Tazuna, and Team Aura watched in horror as Bounder's mouth closed over the black fox's neck and yank her back. Sakura had a look of fear on her face while Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Kakashi shared a look of disbelief. Frost and Ruse watched the seen with wide eyes, but other than that, showed no sign of emotion.

"You will NEVER touch my friends!" yelled Bounder through his mouthful of fur. He lowly started closing his mouth on the black neck. "I'll crush you!" came the growl. Kuro could feel the teeth sinking into her skin. She felt fear and tried to yank away, only to find his grip was deathly strong. Kuro started jerking and whining as the teeth got closer and closer to her jugular.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything! I don't want to die!" cried the black fox. She let out a mental sigh when the pressure let up a bit. She put on an evil grin and fully intended to turn around and take Bounder's head when the pressure returned and the laws reached the vertebrae in her neck. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" came the final cry of the fox before a loud CRACK resounded through the area.

"Oh, god." said Sakura as she tried to keep her breakfast in her stomach. "He-" She closed her eyes and turned away. The rest were still in shock. Tomodachi was staring awe at the kid that had saved her a second time. Her eyes were tearing and she was shaking. A large grin spread onto her features.

Bounder felt eh hard bone crush under his teeth. At the moment, he knew he'd cracked most of his teeth, eating would be painful for a while. He felt the dark substance flowing over his face and onto the ground. He opened his mouth and pulled back from the fox's corpse. His face took on a look of pure disgust. "Blasted fox. You and your tainted blood will never touch my precious people." He spit a large amount of the blood out of his mouth next to the fox's body and wiped the rest away on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw the looks of shock and awe on the spectators. "Nobody touches them." he whispered.

"Oi! Whatever happened to 'I abhor killing and I'm never going to do it' crap?" asked Frost.

"That is true and still stands." said Bounder as the red in his eyes started to recede back to their original green. "That fox was not even worthy of being considered a living being after what she went through for power. She was just an empty husk of a fox." Bounder felt a pressure around his chest and looked down to see Tomodachi hugging him.

"Bounder-kun! That's the second time you've saved me." squealed the small fox girl. Bounder would only smile at the small figure that he now considered his little sister.

"And I always will, imoto." Bounder sighed and he slowly raised his hand to set it on her head. He ignored the pain and gave a small chuckle.

"Ano...sister?" asked Sakura, still a little green.

"I tend to unofficially adopt people as family when I grow close to them. I have a neesan that you might meet someday and this is my little imoto. Naruto is my only real family but he comes to love the adoptions almost as much as I do."

At that, Naruto smiled. "I can't wait until we can bring neesan to see you guys. He's so cool!" All of the beast that had been Naruto during the fight was completely gone. The only sign of the fight was his roughed up clothes and burn mark on the sleeve. Naruto walked over to Bounder and looked up at his brother. There was only a height difference of an inch or so, but it showed when they were next to each other. "Neesan is like me, we'll place our lives on the line to protect those we hold precious." Naruto's big foxy grin spread a bit of warmth and eliminated any of the aftereffect of Kurokokuro's killing intent. He turned to his brother again. "Bounder! That was so cool, how you bit her neck and defeated her without your hands!" Naruto was ecstatic.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that most of my teeth are cracked or broken now." Bounder smiled to show the various breaks and cracks in hiss teeth. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought their attention back to the group and to Kakashi.

"After those speeches and the words you guys exchanged, you have some explaining to do to you friends and team mates." said the copycat ninja. Bounder looked at Naruto while he stood in thought. Naruto clearly did not want to tell them yet.

_**Good job, kits. You took down a four-tailed kuro kitsune alone. But you're lucky she was too egotistical to focus on both of you at the same time. Otherwise you would have been beaten.**_ Said a voice inside the boys' heads.

_Yeah, we're awesome, neesan. Nobody stands up to the Demon Fox Brothers!_ Yelled Bounder in his head as he pumped a mental fist into the air. _Nobody is going to hurt our precious people!_

_Yeah! We're the best! And someday, I'll become Hokage and defend the whole village from bad guys, even if it costs me my life!_ Came the voice of the orange ninja. _We're going to become the most feared in all the lands._

_**Don't get cocky, kits. That was only a four-tailed kitsune. If you meet with one with five or more, run. I'm not telling you to chicken out, I'm telling you to be smart. You only won against that four-tail with luck.**_ Scolded the Kyuubi.

_Bah! You're not going to ruin our good moods. I'm blocking you out._ Said Naruto.

_Ciao, neesan._ Said Bounder.

"Hey! You two wake up!" Sakura's loud voice rattled the boys' heads.

"Itai!" yelled Naruto. "You're so loud!" he rubbed his ears and pouted.

"Get over it. You two have some explaining to do." Sakura crossed her arms and threw them a look that said she wasn't backing down.

Bounder turned to his orange brother. "Looks like we'll have to, ototo. Let's hope for the best." He turned back to the group and smiled. "First, we need some food. That fight took a lot out of us."

"Ne, ne, Bo-kun." Tomodachi was tugging on Bounder's shirt. "What about your arms? They're burnt and won't be healing for a while."

Bounder smirked. _May I?_ He was greeted with a mental nod. "Not to worry, I'm too cool to be held back by mere flesh wounds."

_And people say I'm an egotistical jackass..._ Thought Sasuke.

Bounder entered into a concentrated state while maintaining his smile. Red chakra leaked from his arms and covered the burnt area.

Kakashi sighed. "That chakra is not good for your body."

Bounder finished up. All that was left was the numbness. "I know, but I can handle it for a while now." Bounder picked up Tomodachi and placed her back on his shoulders. "Now, about that food." Bounder smiled and Kakashi sweatdropped. Bounder led them off the trail to a clearing big enough for all of them.

Naruto, Bounder, and Tomodachi all inhaled instant ramen while the rest settled for simple rice balls. Tomodachi was still on Bounder's shoulder while he sat. He caught any pieces she dropped in his own cup.

"Ah, nice to have nourishment. Now," he turned to face the rest of the group. "I'm assuming you all know the story about the Yondaime's final battle?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, the one where he battled the Nine-Tailed Fox and killed it. We all learned about it in the academy."

"Lies!" Bounder's sudden statement shocked Sakura and Sasuke. Frost and Ruse toned Bounder out and ate their food since they'd already heard the whole thing. Naruto was staring at the ground with a sad face that didn't go unnoticed. "No mortal can kill one of the nine immortal guardians. The Yondaime had to seal the bijuu inside a newborn child. But there was a problem with the nine-tails. There was too much power. The only choice was to split the sealing into two newborn babies, also meaning that the Kyuubi's soul is split in two. Those babies were me and my fraternal twin, Naruto." Bounder ignored the sharp inhales from Sasuke and Sakura until the girl spoke.

"So, you two have half of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, sealed into you? And you're both, twins?" asked Sakura, afraid.

"That would explain the dobe and the moron's inhuman stamina and chakra reserves."

"And why everyone in the village always hated Naruto." said Sakura. _He had to live with the hatred of the whole village and yet he still turned out as the bright and happy boy he is now. I feel so bad no for how I treated him._

"Not to mention Bounder's, oh-so-annoying, habits and attitude." chirped Kakashi.

"This is a double S-class village secret and is only to be divulged at my or Naruto's discretion." said Bounder, his normal smile gone.

"So that black fox...she was here to...kill the Kyuubi?" inquired Sakura. You could see her shiver from fear and Naruto's head dropped ever so slightly when he saw that.

"The Kuro Kitsune are a group of foxes that have disbanded from the rest of the foxes that are under the command of the Kyuubi. We were lucky to beat this one. If one with more than four tails comes, we won't be able to handle them. They're sole goal, for now, is to destroy the Kyuubi and have their own nine-tailed kitsune rise to his position of power. This goal is made so much easier since he is trapped inside of us and unable to battle for himself." Bounder's expression softened and he lowered his gaze a bit. "Now, comes the question." Sasuke, Sakura, Frost, Ruse, Tazuna, Tomodachi, and Kakashi were all wondering what this question was. Frost and Ruse, while they knew the rest, knew nothing of this.

There was a slight shiver in Naruto's body that only Bounder and Kakashi noticed. Kakashi was fairly certain he knew what the question was. Bounder returned his gaze up to the rest of the group. "The question is, will you stay?" Bounder's expression of seriousness didn't waver. He didn't exactly feel that serious, but he knew how touchy and serious the subject was for Naruto and he wasn't going to let his brother down.

"Of course." came the voices of Frost, Ruse, and, surprisingly, Sasuke. Kakashi just nodded in a silent confirmation. All of the Genin turned to look at Sasuke with a slightly confused look. He was a bit nervous under the intent stares but he hid it. "What? With this new realization, it has come to light that Bounder and Naruto have the potential to be powerful without trying as hard. I can use them to become stronger myself."

"No, Sasuke. We may have the potential, but the Kyuubi's chakra damages us and could kill us in the distant future if not carefully monitored. We can become strong though, because of the thing I was trying to get you to understand earlier. True power. We have it, and from what you saw today, you should have another hint as to what I mean. Naruto also has an inhuman desire to be recognized by the villagers, not as the demon kid, but as his own being. They only see him as the beast he holds inside of him. And if only they understood that they were only destroying a child's life, not to mention the misunderstanding they have conceived about the Kyuubi. Believe it or not, he's not truly evil. You'll see someday in the future, but you'll have to trust us for now.

Sakura was the only one left to answer the question and she entered her thoughts. _Naruto is Naruto, not a demon. He's nice and helpful, even though he's the most annoying human being I've met, he's still Naruto._ He decision made, she looked up. "We'll all stay. Naruto is no demon, anyone who took the time to get to know him would realize that. You two are just annoying beyond reason." Bounder smirked and Naruto looked up with shock on his face.

"Well, there you go, Naruto. They're not going to leave you because of what's inside of you. Your fears should be crushed now. These are your precious people and they won't leave you for such reasons." Bounder smiled at his brother who, after a short time of shock, smiled back.

"Whoa, you have no idea how big of a relief that is!" Naruto placed both his hands behind his head and flashed his foxy grin.

"I am not friends with the dobe, nor you, moron." said Sasuke with a slight glare.

"Someday, Sasuke, someday. Hopefully you'll understand true power and it's meaning before you make a bad decision to change your and everyone here's lives." Bounder whispered to the wind, almost inaudible. Sasuke was confused again. He went back into his musing as everyone stood up, ready to go.

"I think it's time we went back to the trail." said Kakashi as he led them onto the wide road.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two pure white eyes watched the movements of a boy and his dog. They were jumping around and seemed to be training in taijutsu. The eyes followed the dog and boy for a bit more before they turned to watch another male. This one wore a large gray coat that covered all of his body except for his upper face and hands. A ball of spiked hair helped to hide his face while the dark sunglasses finished the job. There were dark patches moving through the air and across the ground. One of them broke apart to reveal a mass of insects.

A sigh came from the owner of the eyes as they turned up to stare at the tree she they currently resided under. A second sigh brought the person to their feet as they stepped into the sunlight.

"K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'm g-going to go meditate f-for a while." With a wave the figure hesitantly turned around and began to walk away.

"See ya, Hinata!" yelled the boy with the dog. "Don't forget our mission tomorrow!"

"I-I, won't." her quiet voice barely reaching her team mates.

Hinata followed the road with a nervous look on her face. She was worried. She had feelings for Naruto, she loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. And whenever he got close enough, she'd always faint. When he was at a distance, she gained confidence from his confident attitude. She was still weak...always weak.

The Hyuuga heiress continued walking, repeating these thoughts in her head until she realized someone was ahead of her. She looked up to see three faces that were devoid of emotion. One had on a red shirt and seemed to have an aura of superiority about him while his size enforced it. The second was larger than the first but seemed more at ease. He was in a brown jacket, his face held the emotion of not caring. She then realized, with a jerk, that he was a Hyuuga, one that she'd never seen before. The last one was a short and skinny kid that seemed to wear average civilian clothes, even though he was obviously a ninja.

"Move it, runt." said the one in the red shirt. "We don't have time to kill you, we'll do it later." The Hyuuga smirked. Hinata was in shock that he'd outrightly admitted that he would kill her, in front of another Hyuuga, no less, who seemed to enjoy her torment.

"Don't try to be a hero like those two Uzumaki brothers." said the skinny one, with absolutely no emotion in his voice or face. His gaze lingered on her and she was greatly unnerved. His gaze rivaled that of Itachi Uchiha's.

Hinata was about to apologize when it hit her, brother? "G-gomen, b-but U-Uzumaki b-brothers? I t-though N-Naruto was alone."

The Hyuuga chuckled. "Yeah, so everyone thought, girl. Apparently our _friend_, Bounder, is his fraternal twin. Quite interesting, but it becomes painfully obvious when you see their similar personalities when they're together. Like two annoying gnats, waiting to be squashed." The Hyuuga smiled evilly. He then glanced up and the smirk left his face. Hinata hesitated but turned to look behind her.

"F-father!?" she squeaked. Hiashi walked up and stood right behind her to the side a bit.

"What are you three doing, harassing my daughter?" he asked in a voice that seemed like he didn't care. But, of course, he did care, it was all those years and the council that had ruined his chance to have a good relationship with her.

"We're merely informing her that she is no match for us and that we would kill her if she tried to be a hero like those damned Uzumakis." came the nonchalant voice of the Hyuuga boy.

"You have no right to be threatening the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Move along or this will be reported to the Hokage and actions taken against you." Hiashi's gaze fell on the Hyuuga kid. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of killing intent that he immediately figured came from the Hyuuga. "You will stand down!"

"Ha!" came the maniacal chuckle from the accused kid. "I'd like to see you try!"

Hiashi let his anger show a bit on his face. He quickly formed an unfamiliar hand sign that would active the pain on the branch member's forehead. But, nothing happened. The Hyuuga's grin grew larger.

"You have no power over me, Hiashi-_sama_." The sama was laced with enough malice to cause Hinata to shiver. "I may not be of the main branch, but I will never take your cursed caged bird seal. And if you think about trying to apply it, we may seem like Genin, but trust me, we're beyond that."

"We're going to be late." said the skinny child. "Save your clan feud for later, we have a meeting to attend."

"You're not leaving." said Hiashi while he transformed into the Hyuuga's famous stance. "I'm not going to allow a branch member wander around with the seal, no matter how much I detest it." Hinata perked up when she heard her father. _Did he really say he didn't like the seal?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a waved of killing intent bowled her over and froze Hiashi in his spot.

"I said, We. Are. Going. To. Be. Late." The previously emotionless kid held the same expression but they could all feel the anger and impatience radiating from him. "We're going." It was a command. Hinata stared in fear and awe as the other two Genin seemed to be completely unphased by the smaller one.

"Fine, fine." With a hand sign, they all disappeared in smoke and the killing intent faded.

Hinata slowly pulled herself off of the ground, shaking very violently. "F-father, w-w-what a-are t-they?" came her soft, almost-whisper.

Hiashi was shaken too, he was staring where the boys had stood a few second ago with a look that could only be the Hyuuga equivalent of shock. "I don't know, daughter. I truly don't know." He seemed to snap back to the real world. "Come with me the the Hokage's office."

"G-gomen, tousan. M-may I s-stay? I-I was h-heading to my s-spot to t-think about some s-stuff." asked Hinata, almost regretting it after she said it.

Hiashi seemed to think and then nodded to himself. "Very well, I will inform the Hokage of this transgression. Very well, continue daughter, but avoid those boys, they're trouble." Hinata nodded silently before she watched her father jump towards the large building that housed the Hokage. When Hiashi was out of sight, she continued her walk, back in her thoughts of being inferior and weak.

She had walked for a while before she noticed that she'd arrived at her thinking spot. She was on top of the Hokage Monument, looking out over the village at the setting sun. It cast long shadows coupled with the red glow from the exposed surfaces. She sat down on the head of the fourth and pulled her knees to her chest. She pushed the thoughts of the three Genin from her mind to focus on what she'd originally come to think about. She went over the events in the past.

_**Flashback Genjutsu!**_

_The shy Hyuuga heiress was peeking out from behind a tree. She was watching a young boy in orange trying to perfect his aim with shuriken. He was failing miserably. She saw him fall down from working too hard. He held in a gasp and wanted to go help him but she couldn't bring herself to do it._

_Then, she was amazed as the boy forced himself back up to his feet and continued to throw the shuriken. "I will not stop. I can do this! I will do this!" said the boy. His determination and non-wavering confidence in himself made Hinata watch him in awe. She wished with all of her heart that she could have his courage and determination, but she was fated to be the shy Hyuuga girl that nobody noticed. That was the first time she'd felt a bit of confidence before it was dashed away the next training session she'd had with her father._

_**Flashback Alteration!**_

_The lavender-haired girl was watching with her white eyes the moving figures of her father and her sister training. Her little sister, Hanabi, was so much better than her. Everyone would tell her in the clan that she was weak and that Hanabi should be the rightful heir. Hinata was crushed, not about being a bad heir, about being weak. She knew she was weak and that everything the others said were true. She had no chance, she had no confidence, she had no resolve, she just had nothing. Slowly, over time, she had gained just a bit of confidence from watching Naruto. But it was all dashed the next time she saw her father. Maybe it was her hopeless love for Naruto or that she really was weak, but she wished she was not born a Hyuuga, even if she was still shy._

_**Flashback Alteration!**_

_There, in front of Hinata, stood her cousin, Neji. He was staring at her with his unwavering gaze. She was trembling as his words constantly hit her. 'You're weak' 'You're not worthy of being the heir' 'Give up being a shinobi' and all his other hurtful words. Hinata was almost in tears but she held them back. This was just one of her encounters with her cousin's hatred, but they were all the say. They would meet, he'd ridicule her and crush what there was of her spirit. Every time, she was on the brink of tears before he walked past her to continue to his destination. Every time, she would run to her thinking spot and cry it out._

_**Flashback Release!**_

This was when Hinata realized that, had Naruto not been there, she probably wouldn't be alive. Had she not gained confidence, if just a small bit, and had she not loved Naruto, she would have taken her life long ago. One time she was so close that it was scary. She had even attempted it once.

_**Flashback Genjutsu!**_

_The white-eyed girl was sitting in a tree on the edge of one of the various training grounds. She was halfway through her third year in the academy and she was so distraught from the recent verbal attacks from her clan and cousin that she had decided to take her life. She sat with the tree with her arms in front of her holding a kunai that she was fully ready to introduce to her heart. Sweat beads had gathered on her face and hands as she prepared herself for the end. Her breathing was heavy, as if she'd just run a marathon._

_She extended her hands as far and she could and brought the kunai as hard and fast as she could to her right breast. Only one thing stopped her. She'd heard the voice of the boy she loved so much but couldn't confess to. She lowered the kunai, which was a few centimeters from her heart, and peered out to the training grounds. She saw the orange-clad ninja practicing once again. He was constantly trying to do the clone jutsu and to perfect his aim, again. His courage and confidence, once again, inspired her, if just a bit, to believe in herself. It was, thankfully, enough to stop her suicide attempt._

_There was an unheard sigh from a tree not too far away. The single eye closed in relief. Assured that the Hyuuga heiress would not take her own life, Kakashi jumped off the branch and circled around to escape unnoticed by both of the academy students._

_**Flashback Release!**_

_So close to taking my own life. If not for Naruto, I would not be alive right now. Arigato Naruto-kun._ Hinata bowed her head and let her tears flow from her eyes. _I'm so weak. I have no right to be alive. I'm weak and I can't do anything about it. Maybe, if I can, I'll tell Naruto-kun how I feel after he returns and then rid the world of my presence. If I can get that off of my chest, it will make leaving this world that much easier. But I'm weak._ Hinata's buried her head in her knees and her tears increased in quantity. _I'm too weak. Whenever he's near, I always blank out and sometimes faint. I won't be able to do it...maybe...maybe I can leave a note. That might work. Then I take my life. _Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. With a final glance at the setting explosion of read and orange, she turned and began the slow walk back to the compound.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A tall man in white clothing was sparring with a small girl wearing black tights. The girl was sweating profusely while the man was perfectly fine. They were interrupted by footsteps. They both looked to see Hinata, with her head down, as she walked past her tow family members and entered her room.

Hanabi watched her sister and was deeply troubled. She had seen her sister down and out of it before, but this was something different. She turned back to her father. "Hey, tousan." He raised an eyebrow in question. "What's wrong with niisan? I've never seen her this down before." The little girl was inquisitive and observant. Hiashi knew this and he was troubled too.

"I do not know, Hanabi. I just hope it's a passing event." His gaze focused and his expression returned to its natural stoic look. "Resume training." The girl lunged at her father, sloppily, and was knocked down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The group of six Genin, a single Jonin, a little girl, and an old man continued down the path. They had crossed under the incomplete bridge and the large amount of water than separated Fire Country from Wave Country and were now back on a path heading to Tazuna's village. There was little talking as they were all eager to get so they could stop walking. They were walking silent when Naruto heard a rustle in a bush and launched a kunai at it.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" yelled Sakura. The rest just watched in silence as Naruto pulled aside the bush to find a little white rabbit. "See what you almost did!" The rabbit was petrified and the kunai that Naruto had thrown was stuck in the tree right above the rabbit's head. Naruto instantly grabbed the rabbit and began to hug and apologize to it.

Bounder sweatdropped. "How degrading."

"Get down!" yelled Kakashi, who tackle Tazuna down. Bounder turned to see the sword flying at them. With as much strength as he could, he pushed off the ground and smashed his feet onto the blade as it passed under him. The force was enough to throw off it's path of travel and it buried itself in the ground several yards away. Everyone stood up and looked to see a man standing by the sword. His face was covered mostly by bandages except for his eyes, like Kakashi, and he wore gray camouflage pants with no shirt on. He had well-toned muscles that showed that he could wield the blade that he was currently standing by. He pulled the sword from the ground and shouldered it.

Kakashi's single eye widened a bit. "It's-" He was interrupted by Bounder.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon hidden in the Mist. The one who killed so many students before he became a Genin and is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He is a missing-nin and an A-rank criminal. He hates his fellow swordsman, Kisame Hoshigake, and is known most for his attempted assassination of the Mizukage. He currently wonders the lands taking jobs to get money. He carries a large sword, 'Head Cleaver' and is currently under pay by Gato to kill Tazuna the bridge builder." Bounder maintain his lazy smile while he watched the missing-nin's expression of slight shock.

"You seem to know a lot for a little gaki. Let's see if you have as much experience and power as you do knowledge."

"Zabuza, stop. You're fight is with me." said Kakashi, his left eye uncovered.

"The copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake, who has copied over one thousand jutsu with his single Sharingan eye. What a pleasure it will be to take you down." Zabuza disappeared from sight.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sorry for cutting this short by about 1000 words but I wanted to get it out to start work on another fic. This fic won't be forgotten or abandoned, but I really don't feel up to writing the Wave arc until the final battle. But I will try, maybe I can get a chapter out every week, if not, I will try for every two weeks at the most.**

**R&R and check out my new fic when i post it **


	6. Author's Notice

**I will be putting this FanFic on hold while I work on some other things. I don't know how long but I just don't have the inspiration at the time being to work on it. I'll work some more once it returns. I may be posting a new FanFic that consists of somewhat shorter chapters and no permanent OCs.**

**But since Tori Kay asked and I want at least a small something in this to relate to the story, the pairings I plan are as follows:**

**Naruto Uzumaki(12/15)x Hinata Hyuuga(12/15)**

**Sasuke Uchiha(12/15)x Hanabi Hyuuga(7/10)**

**Ruse Flakes(12/15)x Stef(12/15)**

**Corbin Uchiha(12/15)x Shikuya Kanto(14)**

**Nari Tenshou(16/19)x Kiba Inuzuka(12/15)**

**Erato Hyuuga(13/16)x Tentsuya Kaguya(17)**

**Shikamaru Nara(12/15)x Ino Yamanaka(12/15)**

**Rock Lee(13/16)x Sakura Haruno(12/15)**

**Asuma Sarutobi(27/30)x Kurenai Yuhi(27/30)**

**Neji Hyuuga(13/16)x Tenten(13/16)**

**Kakashi Hatake(26/29)x Anko Mitarashi(24/27)**

**Mike Widem(13/16)x NO ONE**

**Bounder Oran(12/15)**

**Aura Shishou(17/20)**

**Frost Ician(12/15)**

**The last three will have pairings but I plan to keep those secret for my own purposes.**

**Most of these people you won't know because they're OCs that are far into the story and most of these relationships I won't go into detail with. I only plan to go into detail with Bounder's and Naruto's.**

**I'd really rather not spoil any surprises but, I don't see a real reason to hide this. They're mostly just mentioned relationships that pop up once or twice when the characters come in.**

**The Kakashi x Anko pairing I am debating about, I'm not sure I want to do it or not. And yes, Mike doesn't get anyone! BWUAHAHAHA he can live on his own. Although he is the only level-headed one of the three ' Oh well, not my problem.**

**The numbers are the ages they are before and after the 2.5 year timeskip. Which, I will be adding in. Those with a single age are, obviously, only post timeskip. Sasuke x Hanabi will not be pre-timeskip because that would be worse than it is post-timeskip. They're just one of my favorite pairings.**


End file.
